Children and Weddings
by N. Forest
Summary: Sequel to 'Fear to Love' and side story to 'Harry and his new family'. Narcissa and Remus' relationship continues to develop as they hold their wedding on Christmas Eve and their daughter is born. Add in Draco and a crazy sleepover, things keep changing.
1. Preparing

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and his universe does not belong to me. The idea for this story comes from grugster.

_Author's Note: This story is a SEQUEL to Fear to Love and a SIDE STORY to Harry and his new family by grugster. I suggest you read those first (or at least chapters 60-61) in order to understand what is happening._

Chapter One - Preparing

Narcissa couldn't believe how quickly things were moving. Her wedding was planned for Christmas Eve. A very small ceremony with only a few close friends invited. After all, there was going to be problems and she wanted to avoid as many of them as possible.

Just yesterday, the first day of Holidays, there had been several owls and one howler telling her how angry the pureblood community and even some of the werewolves were with her coming marriage. Purebloods didn't see Remus as human and thought that a Black and a Malfoy was lowering herself to love a halfbreed. And there were a few werewolves that thought she was using Remus and not truly in love with her.

The house elves took great pleasure in using the letters for kinder in the fireplaces of the Master bedroom. Narcissa didn't exactly feel bad about it either. Somehow knowing that all the hateful words were being burned for no one to ever read and be hurt by made her feel better.

Remus would be returning from his job that night and Harry was coming over the next day to spend the night with Draco. Narcissa was hoping that some of Harry's open mindedness and friendship with Remus would rub off on her son. Draco and Remus weren't exactly in a frosty relationship any more, but they were not yet comfortable with each other.

Five full moons had past since Narcissa had become pregnant and discovered the affliction her daughter was to be plagued with and five full moons had past with Aquila staying healthy and happy through each one. At least, Narcissa hadn't noticed any problems and Poppy, the Hogwarts mediwitch, had found the same thing.

But Narcissa was ready for the wedding to happen. No one was sure exactly why her pregnancy was progressing so quickly, but as Remus had predicated the child would probably be born in March as opposed to May or April. And the conservative purebloods were disgusted that she was pregnant out of marriage and marrying a werewolf. Most of them couldn't decide which was worse.

When everything was overwhelming, as it often felt these day, Narcissa liked to take baths.

"Narcissa? Are you all right?" Remus knocked on the door that led into the Malfoy indoor hot tub. Narcissa had it put in a few months ago to help take pressure off her back and let the baby moving inside her relax. The child was one of the best things that had happened in the past ten years but being pregnant wasn't her favourite activity.

The water was so warm and her hair was floating freely around her. Narcissa almost missed the sound of her soon to be husband's words. She lifted her ears from the water and pushed long strands of blond hair from her face. "Yes Remus? I'm fine."

Now that Narcissa knew more time had passed than she originally planned to spend in the bath, she glanced to the clock and groaned. It was time to get out and get dressed. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't allowed to stay in the warm water all day.

"There you are!" Remus jumped to his feet as soon as the door opened and clouds of warm air began rolling down the hall. He pulled her into his arms. "How are you my love? It seems ages since we last met."

Narcissa giggled like a schoolgirl clutched her robe around her. "Remus, Draco's here and I'm barely dressed." She growled, trying to alert her fiancé to the urgency of the situation. "But soon." She let him give her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off to the Master Suite to dress.

The family assembled in the dining room for dinner. Remus and Narcissa sitting at the ends with Draco on the right. It seemed so empty and dark in the room. But there was love within and Narcissa would have sworn that she could feel the warmth and love emanating from the two most important men in her life.

The meal was over quickly and one of the house elves appeared to clear the dishes. Remus took Narcissa's hand and helped from her chair. "What shall we do tonight?" He asked her gently, caressing her hand gently with his.

Draco perked up at the mention of doing something with his mother. Sometimes he acted as if it was his job to protect her from the 'mangy werewolf'. "Just not too late. Harry's coming over tomorrow and I wanted to go flying and play outside. And swim in the hot tub."

Narcissa exchanged a quick look with Remus. "No to the hot tub. That's for me until Aquila is born, it's a special place just for me right now, you may use it soon. You may go flying if the weather isn't dangerous and maybe you could take Remus with you?"

Draco sighed. "Possibly." He headed out of the dining room and Narcissa could hear his feet on the stairs. It almost sounded like he was stomping but when the doors were closed quietly and politely, Narcissa knew that he wasn't mad.

"What would you like to do my dear?" Remus asked, his hand rubbing over her extended belly. "Listen to the wireless and have some cocoa? I think that the house elves were doing some baking earlier. The entire house smelled heavenly."

Narcissa smiled, but she shook her head. "I'd love to listen to the wireless. We haven't done that in ages. But all the baking is for Christmas. You have to wait." She smiled and still holding hands, the two proceeded to the Master bedroom and made themselves comfortable on the large bed.

The first song on the wireless was an old love ballad. Narcissa changed. "No sadness of love. Love is happy and sweet tonight," she told Remus and switched to another station. But the possible war between goblins and wizards wasn't exactly nice to listen to either.

"Nothing happy on the network?" Remus asked, settling in behind her and placing his hands on her stomach. The idea that there was a baby inside of her, his baby, and that it would soon arrive and live in the world with them amazed him. It was almost unbelievable.

Draco appeared in the doorway before Narcissa could answer. He looked nervously down at his feet. "Mum, Remus. I was wondering if I could. . ." He gestured into the room, too embarrassed of his feelings to vocalize them. He didn't want to be treated like a little kid and he tried not to act like one.

Narcissa smiled and patted the bed next to her. "Of course you can join us." She fiddled with the wireless again and settled on a station playing Clestina Warbuck's Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love, it was rather sweet and Narcissa relaxed.

"Oh!" Remus jumped for a moment, removing his hands from Narcissa's stomach. "Wow, I think." He took the woman's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Was that the baby kicking?"

Narcissa smiled. "Our little Aquila is certainly awake. I can fell her moving around. That probably was a kick you felt."

Draco reached his hand out timidly. "May I feel?"

Narcissa took his hand and guided it to the place where the other kicks were coming from. "Feel here." She covered his small hand with her own and waited. "Do you feel that?"

Draco turned to his mother with adoring eyes and a huge smile across his face. "Hello Aquila." He murmured to her stomach. "I'm your big brother Draco. I'm going to teach you how to play Quidditch and fly. I can't wait for you to be born!"

Narcissa ruffled Draco's hair and the family enjoyed spending time together. They didn't get the chance very often and it was even more seldom that Draco wasn't in trouble for bad mouthing Remus or his mother. But this was a magical time, a special time of love and joy.

It was almost eleven o'clock before anyone noticed the pass of time. Narcissa stirred out of her half sleep, taking the two lying on her with her. "Oh goodness, look at the time." She pulled herself up and let her feet over the edge of the bed. "Draco, you'd best be getting to bed. I don't know what time Harry's coming over tomorrow."

Draco nodded, rubbing his eyes. He had fallen asleep leaning against his mother and Remus, his soon-to-be stepfather. "Good night mum." He glanced back into the room. "Night Remus."

"Good night Draco. Sweet dreams." Remus said, trying to let Draco see how much he cared about him. Once the boy had left and the door was close, he got off the bed to join Narcissa. "I'm going to bed now." He yawned and opened the wardrobe to fetch out pyjamas for the both of them.

Narcissa nodded sleepily. "I've got to check the floo downstairs. Make sure the floo bell is activated." And as if her words had triggered something, the floo bell began to chime ever so softly. "I'll get it." She whispered to Remus, heading out the down and charming the wrinkles from her robe as she went.

"Narcissa, I didn't wake you did I?" The head of her friend Ivy Dumbledore-Snape was in the fire and she was looking around the room wildly until Narcissa came in. "You look rather tired."

Narcissa knelt down before the fire. "It was nothing. I was listening to the wireless with Draco and Remus. Is something wrong? Severus told me about Harry's weather system and I was hoping that he'd be allowed to come. Draco's looking forward to the play date very much."

Ivy looked carefully at her friend, she was sure the woman looked exhausted. "Harry's allowed to come. He just got into a pit of an accident today with a potion Fred and George Weasley made."

"I've heard of them." Narcissa said, nodding. _Usually it's bad. Draco's told me stories of the pranks that they've played on him over the years. _"Is Harry all right?"

"He'll be fine tomorrow." Ivy assured her. "But his skin might still itch so Poppy will send some cream over in case he needs it. Just give Poppy or I a call if there is any problems."

Narcissa nodded and yawned. "If that's all I'll see you tomorrow Ivy. What time were you thinking of sending Harry over anyway? Any time after nine o'clock is good for me." Narcissa wished that Ivy had simply told her at Harry's most recent problems in the morning, but it was rather private and it was something that Draco didn't need to know about.

"I'll see you at nine then. Sleep well." Ivy pulled her head out of the floo connection and the flames returned to their normal red colour.

Narcissa activated the floo gate so that no one could enter or exit the floo during the night and headed back up to bed.

Remus had already changed and was curled under the blankets, breathing deeply and happily in his sleep. Narcissa changed into a nightgown quickly and after giving the fire one last look, she climbed happily into bed. It was warmer under the covers with her werewolf and soon-to-be husband.

"Sweet dreams Remus." She murmured as she curled around his back and relaxed. _Tomorrow's going to be a big day. I just hope that nothing bad happens. I'd hate for something to come up and ruin the occasion._

She closed her eyes and fell asleep to dream of a beautiful wedding with Remus as her groom.


	2. Baths and such

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and his universe does not belong to me. The idea for this story comes from grugster.

Chapter Two – Baths and Such

"Calm down Draco. Harry will arrive soon." Remus told Draco, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're not going to make time pass more quickly if you continue to behave like this. Harry will be here soon." Remus looked up the stairs. "Narcissa? Are you ready yet?"

There was a clattering of shoes on the stairs and Narcissa appeared in the room smoothing her blue robes over his stomach. They were rather loose and didn't make her pregnancy as obvious as her usual robes did. She didn't want to shock Harry and it was much more comfortable. "Good morning Draco."

Draco pulled out from Remus' hand. "Morning mum. When is Harry going to get here?"

Narcissa sighed and glanced to the clock. She turned back to Draco but was spared the difficulty of answering his question when the floo roared and a figure stepped out of the green flames. Harry stepped quickly out of the way, clutching his over-night bag to his shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Remus." He paused and looked up at the two adults while the floo behind him flared again as Ivy followed him.

"Come on Harry!" Draco grabbed his friend's arm. "I want to show you my room." He gave his friend another tug and the two of them hurried down the hall, Harry holding his bag tightly as it bounced up and down on his shoulder.

Narcissa sighed once the boys had left the room and put a hand to her stomach. "Oh."

Ivy looked at her worriedly. "Is something wrong?" She crossed the room. Why don't you sit down Narcissa." She pushed her friend onto the centre of the couch and sat down next to her. Remus sat on the other side and took his wife's hand in his.

Narcissa pushed them away. "I'm fine. It's just that it will be the full moon soon." She caught Remus' eye and he nodded understandingly. "Aquila doesn't like the days before or after the full moon." She told Ivy. "Did you bring the potion?"

"Ah, yes." Ivy reached into her expandable handbag and removed three vials. She handed one to Remus and the other two to Narcissa. "This is your wolfsbane and Remus'. And the cream that Hary might need later."

"Thank you so much. Please, thank Severus for us." Remus told Ivy. "I can't tell you how much this means to us."

Ivy shook her head. "It's all right. Thank you for having Harry over for the weekend. It is certainly going to be a busy one."

Narcissa nodded and pushed herself up off the couch. "Does anyone want tea? I had the house elves prepare a snack."

Remus nodded. He was always hungry a few days before the full moon. On the day of the full moon he couldn't keep anything down, but the wolfsbane potion was starting to change that and he could almost live the day of the full moon normally.

Ivy stood up. "I'm afraid I can't stay. There's quite a bit of marking to do and Ethan and Lysander wanted to play some games later on." She gave her friends quick hugs. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't hesitate to call Severus, Poppy, or I if there is a problem."

Narcissa smiled and bade her friend good bye before she took the floo out. She took Remus' hand at the two of them headed to the kitchen. The house elves were happy to serve them anywhere, but Narcissa knew that Remus didn't wholly approve of house elves and she tried to be nicer to them. The thanking and doing some small tasks on her own, like selecting her clothes for the day.

The two adults had a small snack of fruit pieces and cookies. Narcissa was very fond of the kumquats and she knew that oatmeal-raisin biscuits were Remus' favourites. They didn't stood eating until the plate was clean and even then Narcissa was tempted to run her fingers through the leftover juice of the fruit and suck it off her fingers.

"I'd better see what the boys are up to." Remus' turned to leave. "They'll probably want to fly and I'll keep an eye on them."

Narcissa nodded and summoned a house elf to bring her another dish of kumquats. "We need to remember to make Draco have his nap today. I don't think he's looking forward to resting while Harry's here."

Remus nodded and headed out of the room and up to his second floor office. There was a few more details he wanted to work out for the wedding. But when lunch time finally arrived the boys still hadn't approached him to go flying. Not that Remus minded, it was freezing outside and he'd rather that the boys stayed inside. Draco was still recovering from his injures and Harry could have a panic attack at any time. And with the full moon so soon, Remus didn't need a cold to make things harder for him during the transformation.

Once he'd finished going over the guest list, sent out invitations, and confirmed the time and place with the Ministry officiant, it was time for lunch. Remus headed down stairs to find that Narcissa had already instructed the house elves and was reading in the small chamber in front of the dining hall.

"Lunch time already?" She asked, looking up from her book.

Remus nodded and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm off to fetch the boys. Why don't you have the house elves set the food out?"

Narcissa nodded and rose to her feet to disappear inside the dining room. Remus heard her fingers snap and a house elf pop into the room.

Remus opened the door to Draco's room and entered to find the two boys rolling on the floor. At first he was terrified, he didn't want them to go back to the times when they hated each other. "What's going on here?" He demanded, looking worriedly at the two.

Draco pushed Harry off of him and stood up, brushing off his clothes. "Nothing Remus. We were just playing." He said rather defensively.

"That had better be the truth." Remus eyed the two boys carefully, he wanted to make sure they were telling the truth and neither one of them had been injured. He noticed Harry rubbing at his arm and was tempted to hurry over and look at it more closely. But he didn't want to embarrass the boy in front of Draco. "You need to use your salve when your skin is bothering you Harry." He gave the boy a pointed look. "Tell me if it gets worse or if it doesn't get better."

Remus looked worriedly at Harry. He wasn't acting as if his skin wasn't bothering him. "Crystal clear." Harry mumbled back, much in the way Draco had used to respond to any questions Remus asked him.

"Harry, I am serious." Remus said, his tone a little sterner. It was a voice that he'd learned to use with Draco. "When was the last time you applied the salve?" He didn't want Severus and Ivy, not to mention Poppy, getting mad at him for letting Harry continue on in discomfort.

"This morning. It will become better," Harry said anxiously. He was hardly an hour here and his stay already was in jeopardy.

Remus could see the desperate light and he didn't want Harry to have to leave or call Poppy to Malfoy Manor. "It shouldn't have itched in the first place Harry. I'm going to look at it after lunch." He headed back to the door. "Wash your hands and come down for lunch please."

Narcissa washed her hands quickly in the downstairs bathroom and left for Remus to be able to wash his hands. Then, with clean hands, the adults headed into the dining room and took their places at the dinner table. "How did it go? You were up there quite a while." Narcissa asked. Sometimes Draco worried her, even if he was much more tolerant then he use to be.

"Narcissa. Let's go check on the food." Remus could hear the boys thundering down the stairs and he hadn't told Narcissa about Harry still itching yet. He leaned closer and murmured, "I need to tell you something about Harry."

The two left the room and Remus told Narcissa everything he'd noticed, trying not to feel guilty. Between the full moon and pregnancy hormones she had become very protective. Even of Remus himself.

"All right. I think the boys are settled down now." Narcissa rubbed a hand over her stomach and they walked back into the dining room. Remus took his seat, but Narcissa stopped in front of Harry and placed a hand on his forehead, clucking when he jerked back in surprise. "Relax Harry, I just wanted to see if you have a fever."

Harry bit his lip nervously. "I'm fine." He told Narcissa, but he let her feel his forehead for warmth.

Narcissa lifted an eyebrow in a manner quite similar to Snape's. "If your 'fine' is the same as Draco's 'fine' then I certainly would agree with you. But you are not 'fine' by proper standards. Such as Madame Pomfrey's."

Narcissa guided Harry forward and turned his arms to examine his back before exchanging a look with Remus.

Remus was on the edge of his chair. "Should I call Ivy?" he asked.

"No, please," Harry pleaded.

"Don't squirm, Harry!" Narcissa scolded. Addressing Remus again, she said, "Just call Poppy directly. Ivy said she would come over if we needed her."

Remus nodded. "I'll be back shortly." He looked at Draco's plate before he left the room. "Eat up Draco. You don't want to have to take a nutritive potion later."

"Let's move to the couch in the entry room." Narcissa slipped a hand under Harry's armpit. "You'll be more comfortable there." She settled Harry in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. He was hunched over and had the saddest look in his face, as if he was certain that the sleepover was going to end and Poppy would take him back to the Hospital wing.

Finally the floo flared and Poppy stepped out with a mediwitch bag over her shoulder. She took a seat on the couch next to Narcissa and exchanged a quick look with the woman. "Let me see Harry." She said and quickly examined him. "The salve doesn't seem to be working." Poppy pulled a vial out of her bag and handed it to Remus. "This will make a soothing bath for you Harry. Remus, would you accompany him?"

"Of course. Is that all right with you Harry?" Remus asked, bending down so that his eyes were level with Harry's.

Harry agreed quickly, he'd rather take a bath with Remus than Poppy.

"The redness should vanish after ten minutes. See that he is covered fully in the water. Only the head should stick out," Poppy instructed Remus. Turning to Harry, she added, "And no pants this time, Harry. The more parts that are in direct contact with the essence, the better. Clothes will just react with the potion and the effect will be lessened."

Harry blushed and looked away. But Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure everything goes as you have said." He lifted the vial Poppy had handed him. "How much of this do I add to the bath?"

"The entire thing, and make sure that the water fully covers Harry." Poppy reminded Remus.

"All right." Remus led Harry down the hall to Narcissa's hot rub room. He'd already spelled it on when Poppy had made it known that Harry would need to have a bath and Narcissa had okayed it quietly. He opened the door to the room full of steam and banished it so that they could approach the tub.

The hot tub itself was quite large. Not nearly as large as the tub in the Prefects bathroom, but large enough that Harry could have swam from side to side in the warm water if he hadn't been quite so nervous.

Remus added the contents of the vial to the tub and turned around. "All right Harry. Get into the tub. I'll come over in a few minutes to see if the rash is disappearing."

Harry nodded before realizing that Remus couldn't see his head since his back was turned. "Yes sir." He removed his clothing and climbed into the tub. The water was warm and soothing on Harry's skin. If the situation wasn't so awkward he'd have enjoyed it.

"Harry, I'm coming over to check." Remus warned.

Harry turned on his side and covered himself. "Okay." He told Remus in a small voice, "I'm ready."

Remus came over to the edge of the tub. "It seems to be working." He smiled when Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Harry looked at his hands for a moment before starting a conversation. "What is it like? Living here at Malfoy Manor?"

Remus smiled as he paused to think. He wasn't going to tell Harry about the activities that he and Narcissa had enjoyed at night before her pregnancy. "I enjoy being with the people I love Harry. Here I am surrounded by them and I like it. Draco is getting use to it to and we're learning to become a family."

Harry nodded. "Draco said that you let him get away with more that his mum. But I. . ."

"Yes?" Remus looked at Harry for a moment, wondering where the boy was going.

"It's just that you're more uptight and stern then you use to be. You're changing too much!" Harry cried, averting his gaze from Remus'.

Remus chuckled. "Life is changing for me too Harry. I need to be a father figure to Draco. I can't just be his friend. And soon there will be another baby that needs love and care and at times, discipline." Remus finished. "Does that help?"

Harry nodded. "You just remind me of Severus. It's different. Not bad or good, just different."

Before answering, Remus glanced at his watch. "You can get out now Harry. Before one of the women comes in to check on us." He laughed quickly at the expression on Harry's face. "It'll be fine."

Remus turned Harry over to Poppy's care and Narcissa showed the two to the bedroom where Harry would be staying so that Poppy could get him settled in bed.

"How did it go?" Narcissa asked, running a finger along Remus' face.

Remus pulled her into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. "It was all right. Harry told me that I am starting to remind him of Severus."

Narcissa laughed quickly. "Did you use all the hot water or this there some left for me to have a bath?"

"There's some for you, the water's heated magically" Remus assured her. "Why don't you go hop in? I'll join you as soon as Draco is taking his nap."

With Narcissa's nod the two adults parted ways to meet up again a few minutes later in the hot tub surrounded by steam that smelled of lavender.


	3. A Relaxing Afternoon

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and his universe does not belong to me. The idea for this story comes from grugster.

Chapter Three – A Relaxing Afternoon

"Any ideas on how to occupy the boys for the rest of the afternoon?" Remus asked Narcissa, towelling his hair dry. The two had finished their lavender infused bath and were taking the time while the boys were still asleep to relax.

Once Aquila was born there wouldn't be any quiet time. Narcissa had already purchased some new things for her daughter. But plenty of things Ivy had given her. After all, the twins were only a few years old and there was no sense in letting that go to waste.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked, placing a hand on Narcissa's arm. "It seems so close now. No more time to prepare and everything will be upon us in such a short time."

Narcissa snuggled into Remus's warm arms once they'd pulled on fresh robes and settled on the couch in the upstairs sitting room. "There is still a few days and our bonding, our marriage, it will be something special. I can't wait. It's going to be amazing." She smiled and looked at Remus' face.

Remus held Narcissa and waited. "Is everything ready for the ceremony? Timothy agreed to serve as your partner. The male in a stable, happy relationship."

"Ivy said she'd be happy to help too." Narcissa told Remus with a yawn. "Is there any reason for us to still be awake?"

Remus chuckled. "Feel free to fall asleep. I need to do some more work on decorating that ballroom and some more paper work." He ran his hand through Narcissa's long blond hair. "Or we could stay here. If you want."

For almost half an hour that was what they did. Sitting on the couch, wrapped in each other's warmth. Remus carding Narcissa's hair with his left hand. She was rubbing his right hand with hers. It was quiet and peaceful. Even the child inside her wasn't awake. It was a special time.

But when the clock began to chime and Remus had to shift under Narcissa, her tail-bone was starting to press into his legs painfully, the moment was over. Narcissa got up and smoothed out her robes before casting a warming charm on them.

"I'm heading up to bed." She murmured. "Just a short nap. It'll be warmer there and quiet." Narcissa yawned and walked slowly to the stairs, climbing them carefully.

Remus watched and waited for her to reach the top before summoning a heavy winter cloak and casting warming charms over everything. He had a feeling that the boys were going to want to play Quidditch or at least fly outside and in the bitter cold he couldn't think of a more unpleasant thing to be doing.

The boys' cloaks were their rooms. Remus climbed the stairs and peaked in through Draco's open door. The blond boy was beginning to stir and within a few minutes he'd opened his eyes and looked over at Remus, fully aware of his surroundings.

Draco yawned and sat up. "Remus." He glanced to the side and noted the time. "Why did you let me sleep so late?" He bit his bottom lip. "I wanted to play with Harry!"

Remus crossed his arms. _I have to remain firm. If Draco is allowed to get away with things then he'll never respect me as a parent. _"Draco, there's no rush. Harry still needs to sleep for another ten minutes. Is there something you would like to do when he gets up?" Remus asked, "you could get it set up now."

"Flying!" Draco jumped out of bed and headed to his huge closet. "Will you come flying with us?" He asked, trying to make doe eyes at Remus. He really, really wanted to go flying with Harry. And it was always more fun with three.

Remus nodded. "Make sure you dress warmly. And don't wake Harry up. Let him sleep as long as he likes."

Draco scowled but continued looking in his closet.

"I'll be in my office when you're ready." Remus told Draco before leaving the room and heading to the Master bedroom. He needed to tell Narcissa their plans and locate and dress in his own Quidditch gear. Not to mention long underwear, it was freezing outside.

Remus entered the bedroom quietly, but Narcissa was simply sitting on the bed reading, she hadn't gone to sleep yet. "My love." He whispered, giving her a quick kiss before summoning the clothes he wanted to change into.

Narcissa smiled. "The boys roped you into going flying with them?"

"I don't really mind. It's fun and this way they'll stay out of trouble." Remus smiled.

"And the house will be nice and quiet. Conductive to sleeping." Narcissa added. "But I'll miss you. We should do something together tonight. Something fun that doesn't happen everyday."

Remus pulled on his winter robes and woollen pants. "Something like listening to the Wireless, or something like going horseback riding?" Although horses weren't too fond of Remus due to his lycanthropy, he was amazed and awed by the magnificent beasts.

"Skating would be fun." Narcissa said, speaking more to herself rather than Remus and trying to make a plan in her head. She turned excitedly to Remus. "We could head up to the little muggle town. They've got an amazing outdoor rink and the boys could have their fun and we could have ours."

Remus smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. You want to tell the boys?" She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss. "I better be off before those wild children tear me to bits for taking so long getting ready."

Narcissa laughed and picked up her book and Remus left the room and closed the door behind him.

The office was barren and depressing compared to Draco's room or the Master bedroom. There was parchment, files, quills and an assortment of books. And a special safe that Remus had purchased and always brought with him whenever he moved. It was the best protection the wizarding and muggle world could offer. His wolfsbane potion and now the potion for his daughter would never be damaged or tampered with.

Remus took a seat at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment toward him. It was a birth registry form and as much as both he and Narcissa were abhorred by the idea of their daughter being controlled by the Ministry and considered a 'beast' they didn't have much of a choice. Even the Black and Malfoy name couldn't help them now.

After all of five seconds, Remus pushed the form aside. It was so invasive and rude, most werewolf treatment didn't bother him any more. He ignored it, there would always be stupid people and he accepted that. All he wanted was for them to accept him and his new family.

Remus leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. He was tempted to ask one of the Dumbledores to place one of the moving pictures they were so famous for on his office walls. Narcissa had pictures of him and Draco on the desk in her office. His seemed so plain in comparison.

Remus took out his wand and conjured a picture frame. It wasn't his best work, but the wood held up and looked quite nice, as if it had been polished by caring hands and delicately cared for. The second part was more difficult, it was sort of like putting memories into a pensieve but required more work from the holder of the memories.

With the tip of his wand at his temple, Remus focused on all his thoughts of Narcissa. Her beauty, the long blond hair she was so proud of, the love that was shared between them. Everything he loves about her came to the surface and poured out through his wand into the picture frame.

It wasn't a true wizarding picture. That would require a camera and getting Narcissa to pose for him. Not that it wasn't a bad idea, Remus planned on taking photographs of his new family. His creation smiled at him and waved a hand happily. It was not truly Narcissa, just his interpretation of her. Remus set on his desk facing him and gazed at the face of his beloved happily.

It seemed only seconds later that there were feet pounding nosily down the hall, disrupting him and bouncing the papers on his desk. Remus was shaken out of his love stupor for a moment before catching sight of his Narcissa's amazing eyes and being drawn in yet again.

"Hurry up Remus!" Draco bellowed from the first floor. "You're so slow!"

Remus smiled to himself. He wanted Draco to feel comfortable teasing him, as long as it was teasing. Hurtful comments had no place in the Malfoy-Lupin household. Narcissa and Remus were both very firm on that point.

"I'm coming, boys. Give an old man some time," Remus said, amused as he lumbered down the stairs and pulled on heavy winter robes. "Draco get back here!" He demanded when the boy tried to leave with only a light jacket on. "You need a better coat then that." He handed the boy a water proof garment with heat charms added on. "Now you may head out."

The two children left the house as if it were on fire and Draco mounted his broom and took to the air as soon as he'd cleared the door. He turned back, smiling happily. "C'mon Harry!"

Remus groaned, the flying field had safety charms on it and getting Draco hurt would not be a good thing, especially right before the wedding. "No flying outside the flying field," he said, even though he knew the boys couldn't hear him. After throwing one last glance back at Malfoy Manor, thinking of his love, he swung himself on his broom and raced after the boys.

The game was fun. Remus brought out a snitch and the three of them chased it around. Harry caught it three times, same as Draco. Remus swore that he felt his finger tips brush it once but that was all. They changed the game.

Out came the red quaffle and the three players formed a triangle. They passed the ball up and down, moved around and tried to score on each other. That was something that Remus could beat the boys at. Draco wasn't bad and Harry struggled as he tried to block and catch at the same time. It was different from what he was use to.

Remus looked over the boys and cast heating charms on their cloaks. It was colder than he'd originally thought and nearly time to go in if they wanted to avoid freezing to their brooms. He glanced at the frozen mud on the bottom of the flying field. The hardest part of going inside would be getting the boys to land and not return to the air.

"Remus! Draco! Harry!"

The voice was almost lost in the wind. But Remus' werewolf ears caught onto the sound. Narcissa was standing on the field, her thick black cloak pulled tightly around her. "Come inside before you freeze!" She called, a charm helping her voice carry high into the sky.

Remus landed beside her quickly. "A little to late for that. I can hardly stand straight." He smiled and squeezed one of her gloved hands with his own. "Will it be too cold to go out tonight?" He whispered, not wanting to let the boys in on the surprise outing.

Narcissa shook her head. "The way the grounds of the manor are set up make it colder. And we can apply better charms for on the ground. No worries." She gave him quickly kiss and as soon as Harry landed they proceeded back up to the house where it would be nice ad warm and comfortable.

Remus smiled as Narcissa became a lioness. She ordered the three of them to sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace and wrap up in blankets. Draco and Harry protested at first, but once they began to thaw they were grateful for her ministrations.

"Hot chocolate." Narcissa handed Harry a cup and made sure that Remus' was still hot. He loved all things chocolate and could tell with a quick sniff that something was off with the drink . "Drink it Draco." Narcissa ordered, shooting Remus one of her looks that promised she'd explain it later.

The beverage was rich and creamy as always. Remus located one of the chocolate chunks and gave it a good suck. He took another hearty swallow and clapped his hands to his ears. There was steam pouring out them in the most unpleasant way. It didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't fun either.

"Gak!" Harry felt up to his ears and Draco scowled when he felt the steam leave his head. All three of the men glared at Narcissa.

She simply smiled. "No one is getting sick. There's not a lot of potion in there and it will just make you feel better and stronger, not to mention warmer if you weren't becoming ill." Narcissa picked up her own mug and took a delicate drink, smiling as no steam emerged from her ears.

"Let's go to my room." Draco announced as soon as he'd drained his cup. The steam stopped quickly since it wasn't a full dose of potion and he gave his head a quick shake to get rid of the yucky feeling that it left behind.

Harry stood up and set his mug down. "Thank you for coming flying with us. And for making hot chocolate." He said, wondering why Draco hadn't said anything to his parents after what they'd done for them.

"You're very welcome." Narcissa told him with a smile. She snapped her fingers and directed the house elves to pick up the dirty dishes and leave. They were quiet and before they knew it the adults were once again alone in front of the fireplace.

Remus caressed her face gently. Letting his arm fall around her shoulders and they leaned on each other in an awkward kind of way. Narcissa moved up and down slightly each time Remus breathed in and out.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" Narcissa asked. "I had the house elves do some basic set up, but you should look it over and make sure that everything Timothy will need is in the right place."

Remus nodded. "My robes arrived and there was another package for you. The clothier was suppose to send a set of proper clothes to Ivy and Timothy has already owled and confirmed that he received his." He smiled. "I can't wait. It's going to be so amazing."

Narcissa laughed. "It will be and soon Aquila will be here. Our sweet child." She ran a hand over her stomach. "We'll need to get a healer though. Poppy is only a mediwitch and she hasn't got a lot of experience with childbirth."

"Children aren't suppose to be born at Hogwarts." Remus said. "Thankfully, all those seventeen and sixteen year-olds. . ."

Narcissa shook her head. "Honestly Remus. I'm sure that they are responsible. After all, it is a school. There's probably charms on the building to prevent that kind of thing."

Remus just shook his head. He loved laughing with Narcissa. But sometimes their happiness made them a little too giddy and he didn't want Draco to hear them speaking of such things in a light way. He needed to take important issues seriously.

The couple relaxed in front of the fire for the next hour. Remus had some papers to mark from the Defence classes at Hogwarts, but there was still a week and a half of vacation left. Now was the time to relax and enjoy themselves. They were warm, comfortable and excited for the skating trip they were planning on taking that night.

Almost three hours had slipped by when the two woke up again. Remus stirred first, rising Narcissa as she was moved off of him. "I should prepare supper." She murmured after glancing at the clock. "We'll have to leave for skating soon."

Remus nodded and stumbled off to his office. Even if he was able to mark a single paper before the meal, he would be one paper closer to finished.

The meal bell rang throughout the house at five thirty. Remus left his office and stopped off at the door to Draco's room. He knocked lightly, "Supper time you two. Wash up and come downstairs please."

The boys cleaned their hands and filed down the stairs, all more awake then they'd been five minutes ago with the promise of food.

They were into the noodle dish and eating quickly when Narcissa asked, "What do you think about going down to the town after supper? The lake is lightened, and you can go skating."

"That's great, mum. Harry can use my old skates," Draco said enthusiastically, a smile brighting his face as he glanced at his friend.

"I can't skate," Harry said insecurely.

"I will teach you," Draco countered, self-confident. Remus' expression fell slightly at his statement. Draco was still far too cocky for his tastes. He needed to learn humility and modesty before he would be able to survive in the adult world.

"There are a lot of muggles there, Harry. So please be careful of what you say," Narcissa warned.

"Of course, ma'am," Harry said, lowering his eyes in what he hoped was a respectful gesture.

"No need to be so formal, Harry. Narcissa is fine." Narcissa smiled softly at Harry. She was happy that Draco was making friends. She didn't want him to be lured into the same trap that Lucius had gotten caught in. Friendless and alone the elder Malfoy had made great prey for the Dark Lord.

"All right Narcissa. Skating sounds fun." Harry said slightly more self-confidant then before. "I'm looking forward to it."


	4. A Not So Pleasant Evening

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and his universe does not belong to me. The idea for this story comes from grugster.

_Author's Note: I'd like to apologize to everyone for updating so late. Life tends to get in the way of things. _

_Thanks to Xandra for betaing!_

Chapter Four – A Not So Nice Evening

"Here we are." Narcissa used a quick charm to fasten her skates and pulled Remus along behind her. He wasn't nearly as confidant as she was, but the two of them together made a spectacular team. "I told you we should enter the competitions," she murmured as their movements drew the eyes of passers-by.

Remus motioned to where Draco was coaxing a nervous Harry onto the ice. "We should pass by them. Make sure everything is all right."

Narcissa had a hard time keeping a smile off her face when Harry fell over. His expression of surprise at the hardness of the ice was very funny. But she kept her expression under control and gave Draco a significant look.

"Be nice, Draco. Remus and I are heading over to purchase some hot chocolate. Take good care of Harry." Narcissa told her son, while snuggling closer to Remus. Her arms were hugging Remus tightly for the warmth and also because it was comforting, to know that he was hers and she was his.

The adults bought paper cups of the hot drink and skated hand in hand as they sipped delicately at the beverage.

"This is nice," Remus murmured for only Narcissa to hear. "Your hair sparkles magnificently with the snow and the lights. You're truly a goddess." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You make a man proud to be marrying you."

Narcissa gave a quiet laugh and pushed Remus away from her. She loved the spin that he used to stay balanced and continue to look amazing at the same time. "Will you still be so happy when I complain of your messy habits and the way that you cut your lobster at fancy restaurants?"

"What is there to complain about?" Remus asked, joking back. "I'm naturally neat and tidy. And my lobster skills are impeccable." He cracked a grin and downed the last of his hot chocolate. "I like wizarding hot chocolate better," he murmured in her ear, "More chocolate and spice. Less filled."

Narcissa pulled one of the white cubes out of her drink. "You mean the marshmallows? I like them. And the cinnamon is excellent. Better than the finest we've got back at the Manor." She put her cup in the rubbish bin and linked arms with Remus in a waltzing style pose. "Let's skate."

The couple skated around the lake, making pattens with their skates and kissing white trying to skate backwards. It was great fun and Narcissa was inclined to say that muggles were decent people and perhaps they should come up more often. Even on one of the days there were open entry skating competitions. She seemed rather obsessed with the idea.

Remus let go of Narcissa's hands suddenly and began to skate quickly away from her without explanation. "What?" She turned and followed him, wishing that she were taller and could catch sight of whatever it was he was so intent on. This definitely wasn't his usual behaviour.

"What's going on here?!" Remus shouted as he approached what seemed to be the sight of a battle. Draco was lying on the ground, whimpering as he clutched his ribs and Harry was clutching at his groin. A few older boys were standing over them, kicking and punching.

"Where are you going?" Remus demanded. He didn't want the bullies to escape. But they had already left. This kind of behaviour would get them in deep trouble and they'd rather avoid that. Even if it meant having to deal with several crimes if they were ever caught later on.

Remus leaned down to Draco, his boy. "Draco, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. As much as Draco tried to convince his parents that his ribs felt fine they both still thought them to be rather tender and continuing to recover. The ill treatment Draco had received wasn't going to help anything.

Draco didn't even attempt a verbal answer, he just shook his head and tried to concentrate on his breathing. Deep breaths made his ribs hurt even more, but too many shallow breaths could cause shock and he didn't want to end up worse off then he already was.

Narcissa knelt down in front of the whimpering Harry, who was clutched his groin for dear life. The pain in his broken wrist was forgotten. "Remus? Can you give me a hand?" Narcissa asked helplessly and in shock. She wasn't sure how much attacks to the groin hurt for males, but assumed that it was like being hit in her breasts while she was pregnant.

"A moment." Remus muttered. He wanted to draw his wand and use a charm that would bind Draco's ribs and help relieve the pain and cast a numbing charm over the area. _Damn muggles! They hurt my son and then prevent him from healing!_

A man with green eyes to match Harry's and deep red hair came over to them. "Can I help you?" He asked, looking at the boys worriedly. "What those kids did . ." His voice trailed off but Remus heard the threatening undertone.

Remus looked for and back between the boys and Narcissa. They couldn't dare to apparate so close to muggles. But they would need help, especially if someone contacted Emergency Services. The last thing they needed was to worry about avoiding muggle doctors and police officers while trying to find a spot to apparate to safety.

"I can help you carry one of them to the next possible…" The man leaned closer to Remus, as if he was about to share a great secret. "Apparation place." His eyes scanned Remus' face quickly. The man was definitely not a muggle, at least he hoped he wasn't. There were already enough folk that thought he was a little empty upstairs.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh please." Another wizard was exactly what he needed now.

"No problem," The mysterious saviour said while going over to Harry. "Okay, lad this will hurt, but we have to move you." With that he pulled Harry up in his strong arms bridal style, murmuring softly to Harry when his pained whimpers increased and his small shoulders began to shake slightly as his body began to go into shock.

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered between tears when they reached the apparations point. "You're a good man." She smiled and clasped her hands around Draco as Remus transferred Harry into his arms. Anyone who helped Draco and Harry was in her good books.

"That's really no problem Lady Malfoy. I will make sure those bullies get a suitable punishment. They'll never get away with it." The wizard said and went back in the direction of the lake, his red hair shining when the light hit it.

Narcissa took over Draco who leaned heavily on her. Remus held Harry, for he couldn't stand, and the two adults apparated back to the Manor as soon as Narcissa had lifted the anti-apparation wards and released the ancient charms that kept the house protected from intruders and those not of Malfoy blood.

They stopped in the entry room and with a flick of her wand, Narcissa had a fire roaring in the fireplace.

Remus laid Harry down on the couch, and Narcissa transfigured an armchair into a bed for Draco. Harry refused to open his foetal position and was whimpering all the time. Each movement caused him immense pain.

Draco enjoyed the lying position because he could breathe better now. Remus cast the charm that wrapped bandages around his ribs, but he didn't dare use anything to numb the area or kill the pain. The last thing he wanted to do was interfere with whatever Poppy or the healer would do when they arrived.

Remus used his wand to summon a bag of ice for Harry. He turned to Narcissa only to find her frozen in fear. "Narcissa, snap out of it! Call Poppy, Severus and Ivy! Come on!" He knew that his words were rather harsh but she needed help to get out of the mental shock she'd fallen into.

Harry was in so much discomfort that the ice Remus forced into his hands didn't do much to stop the horrible pain. He'd stopped moaning and gotten to the point where it was all he could do to keep breathing.

Narcissa threw a handful of floo powder in the fire. She'd only meant to put in a pinch but her body seemed beyond her control. All of her building opinions of muggles had disappeared in a single encounter. There was no way she'd ever let Remus or Draco go back to the town or into a place where anyone might find a muggle. It was too dangerous. And once again she felt pity for her late husband Lucius. With the way muggles behaved it would be easy to rationalize killing them off.

The fire flared green and she stuck her head into the flames. "Severus, you've got to come through right now!" She cried out when her head stopped spinning and the black cloak of her friend appeared in front of her eyes. Looking deeper into the room she spotted Poppy and breathed a short lived sigh of relief. "Poppy, please come! Now!"

Narcissa pulled her head out of the fire and let herself flop off to the side. There was nothing she could do until the mediwitch arrived. And she definitely didn't want to look at Harry again. His position and Draco's expression was more than she could take.

Poppy came through the floo, followed closely by Severus and Ivy.

"Severus, check Harry's condition," Poppy ordered, not bothering to look as Harry's adoptive parents were already headed in his direction. "Draco?" Poppy addressed the crying boy on the transfigured bed. "Tell me how you are and what exactly happened. I need to know before I help you."

While Poppy waved her wand over him, he told what exactly happened. She commended Remus for his quick action and the bandages that he'd applied to Draco's torso after getting him settled.

"Harry," Ivy shouted, she was in a state of panic and fear. Her son appeared to be in tremendous pain, his eyes squeezed together and curled into a tight ball protecting his vital organs and clutching ice to his groin.

"Calm down, Ivy," Severus said calmly and gently as pushed his wife away from Harry as he was still in severe pain. She was getting in the way and making the situation worse. Harry needed someone to help him, not freak out and become in need to help themselves. He crouched down and let his eyes roam over Harry. "Harry, can you speak?" There had been times in the Dark Lord's service when he'd suffered so badly from curses and canes and boots that he'd lost all capacity to reason and became little more than a wild beast.

When only a whimper came out of his son, Severus feared the worst. He quickly drew his wand and began to move it in the complex pattern a diagnostic spell spell required. Yet at the same time he was listening to Draco's explanations hoping they'd shed some light on the problem at hand.

"Undress him, Narcissa. I need to check his ribs more closely. I'll have a look at Harry first," Poppy explained while going over to the whimpering black-haired boy. "And?" she asked Severus who just finished his diagnostic spell. "Anything?"

"Nothing life-threatening, but he has a broken wrist and a lot of bruises on his ribs and stomach. The worst for him is the groin bruise. I can't say for sure how serious it is," Severus said, worried. He could feel Harry's pain himself. At least his worst fears had not been proven true, his son would remain in this realm no matter how much pain he was in or how many bruises he had. The broken wrist could be fixed in an instant with a charm or potion, bruising was more difficult and more painful to heal and there was no immediate cure.

"Let me see!" she said, taking Severus' place. "Try James' office. I'm not certain." Poppy cast a more in-depth diagnostic spell, hoping to find something else, but her results were the same as Severus'. "We'll have to wait. Have a full healer look at him," she declared.

It took Severus a moment to find the self discipline within himself to leave Harry and try the floo at Healer James Smith's office. Every fibre of his being told him to stay with his son and care for the boy. He had to convince himself that this was better. James could heal Harry and Severus' could still soothe the boy afterwards and Harry's recovery and lack of pain depended on him seeing a healer.

"Hello, this is Healer Smith's office. How may I help you?" A bored looking secretary said when the floo flared. She didn't look towards the grate and missed the worried and slightly crazed expression on Severus' face.

Severus took a deep breath and then coughed at the smoke and ashes in the fireplace. "I need Healer Smith. This is Severus Snape and I'm at Malfoy Manor. It's an emergency!" Severus' voice became more frantic and worried as he continued to speak.

"Severus?" James stepped into the view of the floo. "I'll be right through. Just step out of the way." He said soothingly, grabbing a bag and making sure that his wand was secured in its holster.

Severus pulled his head out and stepped away, waiting for the green flames to signal the arrival of the healer. It happened quickly. When James arrived, Poppy and Severus quickly briefed him on the problem and he headed over to Harry.

"I'll take over from here," he told Poppy.

"I will move Draco into another room, so you have more privacy. Ivy, I'd like you to come to." Poppy got the attention of the anxious woman. "Narcissa, I'll need you soon, come along with us. We'll move Draco up to his room. Remus, a levitation charm is all right and would be useful right about now."

Ivy looked back at Harry. She wanted to stay with her son. To help him, to comfort him and to make sure that he felt better.

"Ivy, you need to come with me." Poppy put a hand on her arm.

"Ivy, please, you can't help Harry right now. It will only be more awkward for him if you stay," Severus added softly.

Ivy bit her lip and followed the other woman out. Harry needed privacy and she would give it to him. Anything he needed to feel more comfortable, to help him heal.

Remus pointed his wand carefully at Draco. "Just a standard charm?" he asked Poppy, not wanting to cause the boy any more pain or force more damage upon his battered body. At her nod he turned back to Draco. "Here we go. _Wingardium Leviosa__,_" he incanted, carefully steering Draco's body off the transfigured bed and up the stairs.

Narcissa hurried ahead to open the door to his room. She freshened his blankets with a flick of her wand and made the bed, turning down the corner with another spell. "All ready." She stepped back and watched as Draco was carefully lowered onto his bed.

Ivy began to pace the room nervously. She was anxious, worrying about Harry and if he was going to be all right, about how James was handling things and if Severus was managing to help him. The thought of creeping back down and helping was tempting. But she wasn't welcome and Ivy didn't like getting in the way. She wanted to Harry to recover, and seeing him in horrible pain wasn't something she needed to do.

"Ivy, sit down!" Poppy ordered before taking out her wand. "I'm going to cast a few diagnostic spells Draco. Then you may have a few potions." She waved her wand over his body, stopping around his ribs, shoulders and paying careful attention to his hands.

Ivy settled into a chair for about thirty seconds. Then she was up and pacing around again. The situation was bothering her and she couldn't relax, no matter how much she tried to convince herself she wanted to.

Poppy finished her spell and turned back to Ivy. "Narcissa, do you have any calming drafts on hand?" she asked, when the blond woman nodded, she summoned one and pressed it into Ivy's hand. "Drink this. Try lying down. I'm sure Remus or Narcissa could find a place for you."

Narcissa put a hand on her friend's arm. "Come with me," she said quietly, making sure the woman drank the potion and left the room quietly. "We'll be right down the hall," she told Remus as they left. "I'll stay with her."

Once the two left, Poppy spelled the door closed. "Draco, I need to examine your ribs more closely. I'll spell your clothes off now." She cast the spell and the boy's shirt fell through his bed onto the floor and his robes disappeared to reappear a few seconds later in the large wardrobe.

Draco was still taking shallow breaths. Now that his skin was exposed to the cool air he wanted to take a deep breath, but he didn't dare pain his ribs. They hurt enough when he wasn't doing anything.

Poppy cast a warming charm on her hands and a sterilization charm afterwards. "Draco, I need to feel your ribs. It will hurt a little bit, but as son as I'm finished I'll heal your ribs and you may have a pain killing draught."

Draco nodded nervously and carefully reached a hand out toward Remus. He wasn't sure how good of a father the man would make, but this was a decent test. And when Remus grabbed his hand and said, "Squeeze as hard as you need to. I'm here for you." Draco knew that he had passed the test.

Remus saw a secret smile cross over both Poppy and Draco's faces. He ignored them and rubbed his finger of Draco's small knuckles, attempting to soothe the boy when the pain started. It was rather nerve-racking and he was trying to be prepared for Draco to grab his fingers in a painfully tight grasp at any time.

Poppy began to feel Draco's ribs, one by one. They were all sore and he winced whenever her fingers ran over them, but it was the short gasps that she was watching for. And there was quite a few. Three on left, two on the right. All his chest area was bruised and sore.

"All right Draco." Poppy smiled. "You can let go of Remus' hand now."

Remus gave a sigh of relief as his fingers were released and he wiggled them gently, trying to get the blood flowing again. "I'm glad your hand is still in good condition." He smiled, trying to show Draco that he was making a joke about his tight grasp.

Poppy cast a numbing charm over Draco's chest and opened up her healing kit, removing various bandages and potions. "Here's the bone knit elixir and a painkilling draft," she said, handing Draco the two vials of potion. "This one needs to be rubbed into your bruises for next few days. Take a painkilling draft first," she warned before applying the salve to Draco's chest.

"Feel better?" Remus asked, he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do in this situation. He hadn't grown up having children and learning how to help them.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. "'m tired," he mumbled.

"Draco, I'm spelling some bandages over the salve now. Just to keep it from coming off." With a flick of her wand, Poppy spelled the white bandages around Draco's chest and torso.

Remus smoothed Draco's hair and walked to the door of the room. "Sleep well Draco," he murmured. _I really hate seeming him in pain._

Poppy closed the door behind her and stopped in the hall, handing Remus a list of potions. "These are the potions Draco needs to take. Narcissa or Severus can make them and you can always get them from me in the Hospital wing. I just haven't got them with me now."

Narcissa hurried down the hall and stopped where Remus and Poppy were speaking. "Is Draco all right?" she asked worriedly. "Ivy's calmed down and I sent her back to Hogwarts by floo. She was going to lie down."

Poppy touched Narcissa's shoulder comfortingly and slipped down the hall. "Draco's fine. Now I've got to get back to Hogwarts. Happy Christmas."


	5. Preperations and Events

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns all, I don't.

_Author's Note: For more about what happens during and after the wedding see grugster's story 'Harry and his new Family'. There are two more chapters left in this story._

Chapter Five – Preparations and Events

"It's time to wake up Draco." Narcissa knocked lightly on the closed door to her son's room. It was half ten and although he'd been injured she wasn't going to let him sleep in any later. After all, he'd gone to sleep more than twelve hours ago.

A groan came from inside the room. "I'm coming in." Narcissa warned before opening the door and stepping in. Sure enough, on the bed there was a pile of blankets and all that could be seen of Draco was the item on the bottom. "Now it's time for you to get up." Narcissa told her son. "Come on. Out of bed."

Draco stuck his head out from underneath the blankets. He'd flipped around in the night though, and his head was coming from the foot of the bed. "It can't be time to get up. I'm still tired." He yawned and stretched his neck. "More sleep, please?"

"No. I already let you sleep in two hours Draco. You need to get up. I want to see if we can find some new formal wear for the wedding." Narcissa cast a quick charm to remove the blankets from Draco and another that made the bed neatly underneath him, he was left shivering on top.

Draco slowly got off the bed. Moving slowly and not breathing too deeply kept his ribs from hurting, but they were still rather sore. "May I go back to bed as soon as we're done with the clothes?" He asked, wanting more sleep and less pain.

Narcissa handed him a large, round pot. "Use this, you'll feel better. And there's a potion you need to take after breakfast. Put on the salve and come down to the dining room. And don't take to long, you need another dose at lunch and there has to be a certain amount of time between the doses." She left the room, it was time to tell the house elves to prepare Draco's breakfast. And the refreshments for after the wedding needed planning too.

Breakfast was quiet. Narcissa was speaking with the elves, Remus was marking in his office and after using the salve, Draco had discovered that it made his chest tingle and numb. The feeling wasn't the most conductive to eating and conversation.

"Draco, what's better? Peanuts and chocolate covered mixed nuts or making the nuts separated and dipping them all in chocolate?" Narcissa walked out of the kitchen with pieces of nut and chocolate in her hands. "They all taste good." The only potential problem she could see was the melted chocolate used for dipping getting on peoples' dress robes.

"We should have rice pudding," Remus declared as he came down the stairs, a quill soaking his new robes with red ink. "Darn." He snapped his fingers. "Please, bring me a basin and a vial of ink removing potion. Thank you," he told the elf, sighing and taking a seat on a chair.

Narcissa smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Am I ever glad to be out of Hogwarts. Mixing up potions last night was bad enough. Reminds me of the dank dungeon and all those disgusting ingredient jars." She laughed. "I liked potions, but I don't know how Severus handles it. I'd kill the kids if they kept making stupid mistakes in simple potions."

Draco nodded and finished the last of his oatmeal and muffins before opening his mouth. "She home-schooled me everything, expect potions. Mum tried for one day and decided that I wasn't good enough." He shrugged and smiled. "Severus taught me, and he was a more decent teacher. For example, he didn't say that I was unteachable for developmentally challenged since I didn't know the difference between sliced and chopped in my first class."

Remus smiled and took the supplies the house elf offered him, cleaning up his clothes and work. "Thank you," he said pleasantly. "Now back to foods, rice pudding is an excellent dish and the Malfoy house elves make it very well."

Draco snorted. "They make everything very well."

Narcissa looked back at her menu plan. "No rice pudding. We need finger foods, the reception isn't a full meal and when everyone is dressed in their best robes we can't feed them food that could stain or anything. It would just be mean. I guess that means no dipping nuts in chocolate." She looked rather put down by that fact.

A house elf popped in with a folder of paper. "Here is the house elves' suggestions," he squeaked. "Mistress was asking for the help of us." He popped back out.

Draco took the paper after his mum scanned it. "This actually isn't that bad. Rice balls, pastries, chocolates, tarts." He looked to Remus and handed him the paper. "There's no rice pudding." He handed the paper over once Remus rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

Remus scanned the list quickly. "This looks good. And I'm sure whatever happens, everything will turn out for the best. It's a wedding, special things happen during weddings. A most ancient and powerful magic."

Narcissa snapped her fingers and a vial of potion appeared in front of Draco. "Drink that, then we're heading out. You need new formal robes and there isn't much time until the wedding."

Draco scowled at the potion, but he drank and found that once the bitter taste had passed he felt much better. Either the soreness has disappeared or he just wasn't noticing it any longer. Whatever happened, he felt ready to do something, not necessarily shop for formal robes, but he could handle it.

"See at dinner." Narcissa leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Remus' lips. "Come Draco. We've got to get going. I don't want to get stuck in the afternoon rush."

The Malfoys assembled in front of the fireplace. Narcissa took a pinch of floo powder. "We're going to Emerald Pride. That's where we usually get our formal robes. And you need a pair, Remus and I already have ours." She stepped into the fire and Draco followed her, both hoping that the staff wouldn't turn up their noses because of Narcissa's pregnancy and upcoming marriage.

True to its name, almost all of the clothing in Emerald Pride was some shade of green. There were a few in silver and dark blue, but only in a special 'not green' section of the store. The establishment was quite large for a store that only carried green formal wear for wizards and witches. The Malfoys did tend to buy almost all of their formal clothing here, and that hadn't changed with Narcissa's new husband.

"May I help you, Lady Malfoy? Lord Malfoy?" A young woman in black staff robes asked politely. Technically Draco was Lord Malfoy, that wouldn't change until the wedding. And even after it, plenty of purebloods wouldn't recognize Remus as both the Lord of Malfoy and Black.

Narcissa pulled a piece of dark green cloth from her belt pouch. "I'd like wedding robes for my son in this colour. Something official with flowing pleats along the waist and leg."

The woman nodded. "Lord Malfoy, if you'd come with me. . ." She gestured toward a section of the shop that was curtained off for taking measurements.

As Draco was measured and the attendants and staff looked through the stock to see if they had a robe made in the material and to the specifications Narcissa demanded, the woman walked around the store. In only a few more weeks, there would be a new member of the Malfoy-Lupin household and she would need to be welcomed properly into the family.

Narcissa had discussed things with Remus and they'd decided that Aquilla would be raised traditionally, within reason. They would do the best to merge Narcissa's very traditional upbringing with Remus' more liberal one. The only thing they'd agreed on immediately was to try and find a cure for her lycanthropy or make it as easy as possible for her.

The little robes and cloaks were very cute. Narcissa ran her finger tips over a welcoming robe made of the softest and palest green silk. It was the colour of the sea and against the nearly pure white skin of an infant it would look amazing.

Narcissa picked out the formal welcoming robe in sea green silk. She was going to buy it and hold a welcoming ceremony. A small, private one. But there would be a welcoming ceremony for her daughter and a leaving ceremony at her death. It was a good custom and pureblood superstition claimed that children that didn't receive welcoming ceremonies ended up squibs. Narcissa didn't believe that but it had impacted her mind slightly.

"Lady Malfoy." The attendant called her over to the booth where Draco was standing. He walked out toward the mirror, showing off his new dark green formal robes. The material was thick and rather uncomfortable to wear, but it did look nice and the green looked really good with his silver eyes.

Narcissa looked him over. "It's not half bad. I'd like the colour a little darker. And in the back here," she pointed to the folds, "There should be some more flow. I want it to look proper."

The attendant bowed slightly and ushered Draco back into the booth. Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand as she smiled. Draco looked so unhappy in his formal robe. His expression was almost comical. Another attendant approached her. Narcissa turned and looked over the young woman carefully. Emerald Pride was always trying to sell as much as they could to important, wealthy, pureblood families. After all, the more the products were on the market, the more people would know about them and buy their clothing.

"Lady Malfoy." She held up the small welcoming robe Narcissa had been looking at. "Were you interested in this fine item? We have a entire line of Welcoming Day clothing. An outfit for every member of the family. We have your measurements and those of your husband to be. It would be a great honour to serve the most noble and most ancient house of Malfoy."

Narcissa considered for a moment. Money was no obstacle, and to continue her alliances with purebloods and their affiliates after her marriage and the birth of her child infected with lycanthropy, it would be a good idea to show her support for pureblood customs and rituals.

"Yes, I'd like the small green robe I was looking at earlier and a matching set for the rest of the family." She glanced at a clock on the wall. "But please, my time is rather limited today. I'd like to look over everything within the next thirty minutes."

The rest of the time spent at the shop was very busy. Narcissa looked through countless outfits and even tried a few on. It seemed as if hours had passed by the time she was finally ready to go. Now the bag held Draco's robe for the wedding, three lovely, pale, sea green robes for the welcoming ceremony and another for Aquila to wear.

"All right Draco, let's head home and get ready." The Malfoy family floo'd out of the shop and back to their home.

***

"Are you ready?" Remus asked his wife, putting his hands on her shoulders. Narcissa nodded. "Good," he murmured into her hair. "In less than two hours, we'll be married."

***

Draco sat nervously on the couch in front of the floo. In less than an hour, his mother had marry Remus Lupin. Suddenly the event seemed so sudden, so irrational. And so very startling. He got up, smoothed his dark green dress robes and began to pace the room.

His ribs were still rather sore from the beating he'd taken from the muggles, walking pulled at them slightly but the pain relief elixir Healer James had him on was strong enough that the pain was distracting or too slight for him to notice.

"I wish they'd hurry up," he mumbled. The Officiant from the Wizarding Family Services had arrived ages ago to fill out sheets and do a quick practice run of the ceremony. Draco had found it terribly boring. Watching adults practice walking to music and stumble over complex legal wording wasn't his idea of a good time.

Finally the floo roared and a short woman stepped out. She flashed Draco a quick smile and moved out of the way of the fireplace opening. An equally short and rather pudgy man stepped out a moment later and behind him came a tall girl who looked to be a few years older than Draco.

The woman approached him, after using a quick charm to tidy her dress robes and free them of soot. "Hello dear, you must be Draco. I'm Melinda, Remus' pack mother?"

Draco shrugged. He knew that Remus had invited over some people from a werewolf pack he use to run with, he just hadn't expected them to look so. . .normal. Their clothes were dress robes, their hair neat. Nothing like the stereotypes he'd believed for most of his life. Even Remus, he thought was the exception rather than the rule.

"I'm afraid I don't know you," he said, shacking all their hands politely. "We're simply waiting for the rest of the guests. Then I'll lead you to the ballroom where we're holding the ceremony." Draco never really understood why Malfoy Manor had a ballroom. Most of the large dances and parties were held in the monstrous dining room that gave easy access to food, floo, and wasn't in the basement and was therefore quite warmer.

The man nodded. "Good, good young man. I'm certain they'll arrive soon." He pulled out a pocket watch and examined it closely before peering at the floo again.

Draco didn't offer them seats, but he did encourage them to move away from the floo. The entire Dumbledore-Snape family was coming and that could get quite large, especially if Eathan and Lysander were feeling rumbustious.

It seemed to take ages for the floo to roar and Ivy to step out. She gave Draco a quick hug and asked him to point her in the direction of his mother. Snape followed, brining Eathan with him. Harry arrived shortly after, holding Lysander's hand. Draco looked around the crowd quickly. Once Dumbledore and McGonagall were there, it was time to go.

The pudgy man hurried up to the front and asked Draco where to find Remus. It turned out he was suppose to be with him, something about the ceremony and moral support. Draco simply pointed in the direction of the small dressing rooms that were located adjacent to the ballroom in case the guests needed to change or refresh themselves.

Draco led the way into the basement of Malfoy Manor. The hallway leading up to the ballroom was lined with marble and various paintings of members of the Malfoy family hung on the walls. The largest was one of Abraxas, Draco's grandfather. But Lucius had never had his own portrait made, it was rather sad because Narcissa had left a space for one, but now she was having one made of Remus and herself.

"Here." Draco opened the heavy doors and let the people flow into the room behind him. The white and green ballroom had been decorated with various flowers and symbols to help the bond between Narcissa and Remus to be real and final.

Everyone took their seats, facing the Officiant at the front of the room. There was an altar before him with several pieces of different coloured cord, a knife and a chalice full of wine placed artistically on it.

This time the seconds seemed to pass more quickly and soon the instruments in the music balcony came to life and played a jaunty tune to which the doors opened. Draco turned his head back and looked as Remus entered.

Remus and Ivy were holding hands. He was dressed in brand new dress robes. White and red to symbolize love and the wisdom of age. Any colour of robe could be worn be people getting married and both Narcissa and Remus liked the idea of being wise and promoting their discussion at their weddings. It mattered to them, as did the red showing their love and passion for each other. Ivy exchanged a quick smile with Severus. She was dressed in robes of black with a black mask that covered her eyes. She had an important role to play in the coming ceremony.

The two reached the altar and stood on either side of it, still not releasing their hands.

Draco watched intently, he'd only been to two other weddings and he didn't want to miss anything this time. Harry caught this eye, but he shook his head. This was not the time to explain the meaning and tradition in a wizarding wedding to his friend.

The music changed, becoming slightly faster and at the same time conveying sadness and sympathy. It was to remember Lucius and to remind both Narcissa and Remus that he would always have a special place in Narcissa's heart but to show them that it was not the end and love could be extended and shared among many.

Narcissa walked up between the two sections of chairs. She was also dressed in red and white. But her dress robes were much looser and had a flowing feeling, especially as the trail dragged along the ground in just the right manner. She was holding hands with the pudgy man all dressed in white, with a white half mask.

At the altar the four joined hands, Remus and Narcissa both taking each other's hand, and the music stopped. The Officiant picked up the first cord, one of many different shades of green. He motioned for them to place one of their hands in the centre of the group where he bound them together.

"We are all together in life. Man and Woman. Friend and Spouse. This relationship change is not a new relationship. It is simply a different one. There will still be love. And there will still be hardships. For the wheel of life is always spinning and changing things around us."

He took a black cord and bound it to Narcissa and the pudgy man's wrists. "Where there is death there must also be life." The Officiant looked carefully at Narcissa. "You have old love. Do not forget it, but you must not allow it to fill your soul and prevent you from finding new love. The heart is a growing organ. It will hold all of your love."

The Officiant held up a dark red cord for everyone to see before tying it around Ivy and the pudgy man's wrists. "May passion not dwindle within your union. And may your marriage be as successful as Ivy and Severus'. As happy and joyful as Timothy and Melinda's."

"And may you be stronger than before. With more love, more energy and more hope." He fastened a bright red cord and a pale white one around their wrists. "May your love be eternal."

The Officiant picked up the knife and placed it against Narcissa's slim wrist. "Narcissa Black Malfoy. This is not your first marriage, nor is Remus your first love. But he holds a special place in your heart. Do you swear, your life, your magic, your blood, upon your intention to bond yourself, to Remus forever and always, in blood, name, magic, and law, for all time to come?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, I, Narcissa Black Malfoy Lupin swear upon my blood, magic, and life, to love and give and remain devoted to my husband."

The Officiant moved the knife to Remus' wrist. "Remus John Lupin. This is your first bond, but it is not your first love. Yet it will always mean something special to you. Do you swear your life, your magic, your blood, upon your bond to Narcissa? To be with her, in blood, in name, in magic, and in law for all eternity?"

Remus' eyes met Narcissa's and he smiled. "I swear that I, Remus John Lupin Black will devote my love, my blood, my magic, and my life to my wife."

"Then your name and life is one under the law and in the eyes of the people." The Officiant cut all the strings, save the one tying Narcissa and Remus together. He made a shallow cut in both of their palms. "Your blood is one." He told them, making sure that the fluid on their palms mixed together properly.

The Officiant dipped his index fingers in the blood. He put a finger on each of their foreheads and told them to kiss. "Your magic is one. No force my separate you, you are truly one. Husband and Wife. Narcissa and Remus Lupin-Black."


	6. Family Problems

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. Not I.

_Author's Note: One chapter left! There will be TWO sequels._

Chapter Six – Family Problems

"I'm glad it is finally over." Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as the Malfoy-Lupin family waved goodbye to the last of their guests. She sunk back onto the couch. "I could sleep for a year!"

Draco undid the top button on his dress robes. The fabric was still stiff from being so new and was rather uncomfortable to wear. "I'm ready to change. And eat some decent dinner. Snacks aren't enough." He looked pleadingly at his mother.

Narcissa lifted a hand. "Call the house elves if you're hungry. We're not getting rid of them. Nothing has changed because of this marriage Draco. Everything is as it was. Only, it's official now and I have a lovely, legal husband." She grabbed Remus' sleeve and pulled him down so her lips could reach his.

Remus laughed and kissed her soundly. "Sleeping actually sounds like a good idea. For some reason I feel exhausted and overwhelmed!"

Understanding dawned in Narcissa's eyes and she pulled her wand from a pocket and summoned three potions to her side. The first was for Draco, the pain-killing elixir he was taking for his injures from the fight with the muggle. The second she handed to Remus and the third she drained herself.

"What is this?" Remus asked, holding the phial up to the light. "I don't need anything right now."

Narcissa sighed, as if she always had to explain everything. "Some of the feelings you're experiencing right now are the feelings you get when the official ownership of the land is transferred into your body. When I became Lucius' wife it took me many days to adjust. You can actually feel the land and life on it if you focus hard enough." She told him.

"What?" Remus looked at his wife. "You never told me about this before." He said accusingly.

Narcissa shrugged. "I didn't remember. Anyway, the best way to get over the adjustment period is to take a mind deadening draft and sleep. Once you wake up the transfer will be over and you'll feel much better. I tried to say up and let me tell you, it didn't work."

Remus shook his head, but he drank the potion and headed up the stairs towards the main bedroom. Draco gave his mum a quick hug and followed after him towards his own bedroom.

Narcissa yawned and summoned a house elf. She demanded a cup of tea and told the house elf to bring it to her upstairs. It took the woman a moment to get up and climb the stairs, but once she was fully awake, her speed was just as good as it normally was.

The room next to the master bedroom had been redone by the house elves. To some extent. Narcissa had asked them to leave some parts unfinished, she'd always wanted to woke on a baby's room. And this one was going to be especially amazing. After all, this child would be special. Very special.

Light blue was already painted over the walls, with white clouds on the ceiling and upper walls giving it a feeling of openness and non-restricting movement. It was fitting for a child named after a hawk. In the centre of the room was a cot and it bore intricate carving of birds, trees and leaves on the wooden head and foot boards.

On the left was a large wardrobe, something the house elves would mostly be using. Narcissa had no plans to ever change her child's diaper and unless Remus did, it was up to the house elves. Inside the wardrobe were countless little outfits and accessories ranging from belts to purses to receiving blankets that matched Narcissa's robes. It was all very organized, the way the Malfoys tended to be.

Narcissa used a few sticking charms to hang pictures on the wall. Mostly ones of the family together or of peaceful sky and bird scenes. She added some stuffed animals to the cot and fluffed the tiny pillow. It was all so sweet and soft. She couldn't wait for her daughter to arrive. Time seemed to pass so slowly.

"Hello?" The floo bell went off and Narcissa could hear the soft footsteps of someone on the first floor. She pulled her house robes more tightly around her swollen frame and made her way down the stairs, wondering who it would be calling so close to lunch without any warning.

She bustled down the stairs and stopped on the bottom one. "Ah, hello Healer Smith. Is there something I can do for you?" She inclined her head to the side slightly and looked at him from underneath her raised brows.

James took her offered hand and kissed it gently, but quickly. After all, she was a married woman. "I've got both good news and bad news for you Narcissa. I also need to talk to Draco and Remus." He looked down at his clasped hands. This wasn't really a meeting he was looking forward to conducting.

"All right. Good news first." Narcissa turned back up the stairs. "If Remus needs to hear this we can go into his office. He's doing some marking. Exams, assignments, the like." When James nodded, she led the way up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door in front of her.

Remus opened his door, looking mystified at first and then slightly worried once he saw James. "Narcissa, is something wrong? Did something happen to Aquila?" His voice grew slightly higher and more terrified with each passing second.

James shook his head and placed a hand on Remus' arm, allowing just the tiniest bit of calming magic to flow into the man. "Nothing bad. The news is actually good. If I could come inside and sit down first. . ."

Remus shook his head rapidly to clear his mind before opening the door wider. "Of course, I'm sorry. I forgot myself." Narcissa had been schooling him in pureblood customs and mannerisms recently and he had a hard time remembering all of them and keeping all the rules straight. It was like studying for an exam that never ended.

_Now this is a situation where I would normally serve alcohol. James and I can both drink it and since I am the Lord of the Manor the fact that Narcissa can't join us is ignored. But because James is a Healer, here on matters of Healing business, I have to offer tea instead._ Remus ran through the rules he could remember quickly in his head before snapping his fingers to call a house elf.

Narcissa held a smile behind her hand. Watching her husband fuss of the etiquette rules she'd taught him was rather funny. Especially as right now wasn't a high pressure situation and he could take his time. She had never really understood how difficult and senseless all the rules were. She'd been following them since before she could remember.

"Tea?" Remus asked, looking to the two other adults. Both nodded and he sent the house elf back to return with a tray as soon as possible. "Now Healer, what's the good news you've got? Is Aquila all right?"

James shook his head ruthfully. The man had a one track mind. "Aquila is fine. She is actually why I've come."

Both parents leaned in closer, they were anxious to hear whatever news of their daughter he had.

"As you both know, Aquila currently shows all the signs of suffering from lycanthropy. Recently a newborn, two days old, was attacked by a werewolf and saved before he died. St. Mungo's hospital was able to use an experimental anti-venom to remove all the lycanthrope cells from the infant's body." He paused to let the impact sink in.

Narcissa's hand found Remus' and gripped it tightly. "And how is the child now? Any signs of lycanthropy? The full moon is tomorrow and I'm certain the elevated levels must have been noticeable, even yesterday they would have been. From Aquila, it seems that younger children have a higher concentration of the cells."

James placed his folded hands on Remus' desk. "The child passed away as the result of the bite wounds liberally spread about his body. However, this morning records show no signs of lycanthrope cells in his body. Same with the post-mortem blood analysis. It looks as if we've found an anti-venom. Possibly a cure. "

Remus looked at the Healer carefully. "You've got one case that might, MIGHT, have worked and you're ready to say you've got a reliable anti-venom. Not to try and crush your hopes, but as a child my parents took me to many Healers and Doctors that all were suppose to be able to cure my affliction. None of them have worked."

"I relised that Mister Malfoy-Lupin. And that's why I'm asking if I can try the treatment on Aquila. It's very safe. Nothing will happen to her if the anti-venom doesn't work, or if it turns out to be not be real at all. In a best case scenario, she's cured." James looked at the two adults. "It's your daughter, your decision. I would attend the birth and then administer the first treatment directly afterwards."

Remus and Narcissa exchanged nervous looks. Finally the woman spoke, "All right. You can try the first treatment and we'll see how that goes. That's all I can say."

James smiled. "Good. I hope, for the sake of all the lycanthrope victims in this world that the cure works. Or at least gives us a working anti-venom."

Narcissa bit her lip. "You said there was bad news?"

James nodded. "It concerns Draco. Severus discovered something this morning with Draco's name written on it and was most concerned. You should probably call him in here."

Narcissa nodded. "Could you please look at his ribs first? They still seem to pain him quite a bit and I'd rather get that over with and get straight on to whatever he's done." When James nodded, she got up, opened the door and called Draco in.

He replied, "In a moment," and a few seconds later there were footsteps coming down the hall and he entered the room. "Yes mum?" He looked at James and Remus. "What is it? Did something happen?"

James stood up. "I'd like to check your ribs. Come over here please." He held out a hand and pulled Draco onto his lap once the boy was close enough. "Just relax Draco, it'll be over in a moment." He'd felt the boy tense up under his hand when he rested it on his ribcage. Obviously, Draco was still quite sore.

Draco let out a sigh of relief when the calming and pain revealing magic flowed through him. It left a wonderful cool feeling in his ribs, replacing the burning heat that had filled them before. He gasped momentarily as James pressed down on his broken rib, but soon the magic was taking over again and he relaxed completely, letting himself float away from the pain.

James finished his scan and pulled his hand away from Draco's ribcage and the other from his chest. "All right Draco. You can get up now, I'm done." He waited for the boy to climb off his lap and straighten his clothes. "You'll need to take another bone restorative potion tonight and mild pain killers as you need them." He looked to Narcissa and Remus. "You've got all the potions?" He smiled when Narcissa nodded.

"Now the news?" Narcissa asked, not certain she wanted to find out whatever the bad news James bore was.

"Draco, Professor Snape found an illegal potion formula in his son's book. The paper had your name on it." James said to start off. "What do you know about this Hover potion?"

Narcissa gasped and turned a horrified look on her son. "Draco, what on earth-"

James interrupted her, "let Draco speak. I'd like to hear what he has to say." He looked seriously at the increasingly nervous appearing blond wizardling. "Draco?"

"Mum, it's nothing." Draco looked at the healer. "I know a bit about Hover Potions. Is there an issue?"

The next twenty minutes were some of the most painful of Draco's life. Seeing his mother and Remus look at him with such disappointment spread all over their faces nearly broke his heart. Even James' let down tone hurt him. He'd never meant for anything bad to happen, for anyone to get hurt. And Harry was the last person he'd wanted to suffer for his mistake.

James looked at the Lupin-Malfoys once Draco had finished. "I'll be leaving now. Narcissa, you'll contact me soon?"

Narcissa nodded, "Thank you Healer Smith." She said, her voice tight. She showed him out, securing the floo behind him. She didn't want any more visitors. Possibly ever, but by New Years she would most likely be ready to see other people again.

Draco opened his mouth. He was planning on apologizing and maybe offering to help out with something.

"I don't want to hear it." Narcissa snapped at her son. "Go to your room and stay there. I'll be in when I can handle speaking to you." She looked away from the boy who liked so much like herself and returned to Remus' office, listening as the boy walked down the hall and closed the door to his room loudly.

Remus put his hand over hers and caressed it lightly. "I'm sorry love. I wish I'd known."

Narcissa just shook her head and rubbed her stomach lightly. She was exhausted and ready for the day to over. Ready for the entire pregnancy to be over and to have her body back for only her to be in. Until of course she and Remus had a night alone.

"What are you going to do with him?" Remus asked, motioning to the door and alluding to Draco. "He can't be allowed to get away with this." He looked seriously at his new wife. This was the first serious decision they were going to have to make as a couple.

Narcissa shrugged. It was rather odd to see since she generally had perfect posture, trained into her from a young age by the Black matriarch. "I don't know." She was weary and swept her hair from her face. "He does so much now. Half the time I don't know what to do with him."

Remus nodded. "What do you usually do to punish him? Chores? Restrictions? Beatings?" He said the last one jokingly, not realising who he was talking to.

Narcissa drew back, horrified. "I would never beat my son nor let anyone do it for me!" Many of the old bloodlines still practised corporal punishment, both she and Lucius had come from families were punishment was at times so fierce it boarded on abuse. They'd sworn to never physically punish Draco, nor any other children they would have.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wasn't serious." Remus apologized as quickly as he could. "Please Narcissa, calm down. I never really believed that you would harm Draco. It wasn't even a real suggestion." His family had seen physically punishment as a bit of a joke. With a mother who had a degree in psychology his family believe that rewarding good behaviour was more effective than punishing the bad and he'd hardly broken the rules and when he did the punishment was generally grounding or extra chores.

"Why don't we just talk to him seriously so he understands what he's done and be done with it?" That was what Narcissa usually did. She didn't really want to punish Draco and she was starting to get a headache from the problem.

Remus noticed her rubbing her temples and stood up behind her. He gently massaged her neck, shoulders and head. "It's all right my sweet. How about a restriction from flying for four months?"

"That's rather harsh." Narcissa murmured as she dropped her chin to her chest and took deep breaths. "A month, after all he is young and the young are suppose to make mistakes. It's how they learn."

"Two months." Remus said. He gave her one last rub and a quick peck on the neck. "I'll go tell Draco. Why don't you lie down? Take a quick nap, or a long one." He smiled and walked quietly out of the room.


	7. New Year

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. Not I.

_Author's Note: The first sequel is posted. __Happy Birthday Aquila__._

Chapter Seven – New Year

"Draco, Remus, get down here! The Snapes are going to be here any moment now!" Narcissa called up the stairs, a note of urgency in her voice. She was nervous about seeing her friends after the problems at the wedding and the illegal potion that Draco and Harry had been involved in. Not to mention the fact that Severus didn't like Remus in the best of times.

The rest of the Lupin-Malfoy family hurried down the stairs and they checked each other's appearances, adjusting robes and straightening collars.

"Here they are!" Draco called out as the flames in the fireplace changed colour and Ivy stepped out. She stepped towards Narcissa and the two women exchanged a fierce hug as the rest of Ivy's family stepped out and shook ash from their robes.

Once Narcissa felt more stable she let go of her best friend and pulled the Snape twins into a bear hug, tickling them lightly as she pressed them against her swelled stomach, not thinking about crushing them or the small child inside her.

"Aunt Cissa!" Eathan protested. "You are smashing me and the baby." He wriggled a bit more and Narcissa let go of him, smiling as she did so.

"Aquila wanted to give you a hug, Eathan." But Ivy could see something darker, a shade of doubt and fear in Narcissa's eyes as she smiled at the twins and Harry. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said shyly. He wasn't sure if she was going to be furious at him for involving her son in the Hover potion. Luckily she just smiled and gave him a quick hug, so not to embarrass him.

Lysander cautiously reached with his small hand for Narcissa's swollen belly. Eathan followed his example. "Hey, baby girl," Lysander said and drew his hand back quickly when he felt something kick against it. "She kicked me! Does it hurt?" Lysander asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Narcissa said and petted Lysander's head. "It doesn't hurt." When she passed Ivy, she muttered, "At least not much." The two women exchanged smiles and Narcissa had to squash a small laugh. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed speaking with her best friend.

"Just be lucky there's only one," Ivy whispered back, motioning towards the twins. "Two boys at once, it was very unpleasant." She chuckled as Narcissa did and headed over towards Remus to hug him and wish him a Happy New Year. "How are you doing, soon to be father?"

"Quite fine, Ivy. How was Christmas?" Remus asked while hugging Ivy. He got along with her quite well, they'd taken a few classes together after Hogwarts before she'd gotten a job as a professor and the Ministry had issued a decree that required Remus to put his werewolf status on all the job applications he filled out. It had been nearly impossible for him to find work after that.

"Beside the already known problems it was very nice," Ivy said. She wasn't too sure if the comment she was making was the right one. After all, Harry had been forgiven and the situation dropped. Continuing it would only make Harry feel bad and she did simply want to enjoy the night.

Remus threw Harry a measuring glance, now that he was about to become a parent, he had a lot to think about with every decision the parents around him made. So far, he thought that they were all much too soft and easy going on their children. A little discipline wouldn't hurt anything, if applied correctly and someone made certain that the force wasn't used excessively.

Harry stood all the time close to the fireplace, worried how to react. He didn't know if Draco was mad at him, so he taxed him with cautious glances.

Draco just stood at the other end of the room and looked over to Harry from time to time with an unreadable expression. He was slightly angry and frustrated with the boy, but at the same time it wasn't Harry's fault that Severus had found the potion formula. Certainly he could have thought ahead and not put the formula where anyone could find it, but Harry always seemed to have a lot going on and he didn't want to judge him unfairly.

"Lupin," Severus said dryly. The hair on the back of his neck still stood on end when Remus was around, but he wasn't nearly as frightened, or as hateful to the werewolf as he had once been. Any improvement was an improvement. Ivy was always bugging him, worrying that his bigotry would rub off on their children.

"Severus," Remus said teasingly. He knew that Severus had problems with him and had gotten over the fact years ago. As a marauder there had been difficulties between them, but that was ages ago before the Wolfsbane potion had been invented. And if Severus really hated him, he wouldn't go to all the trouble of making the Wolfsbane potion and refusing payment for it.

"Play nice, Severus," Ivy hissed at her husband. "You promised." She was referring to the conversation they'd had the night before. About anger management and being a good example for the children. Discriminating against those that were generally considered to be unlawfully declared second class citizens was not the way to start off a New Years Eve party.

"I _am_ nice," Severus said through clenched teeth. _Why did Narcissa have to choose Remus as her husband_. _There are plenty of eligible pureblood men, and halfbloods and even muggles! If she's willing to come off her pedestal and marry a werewolf, she would probably have no problem with a muggle._

"Yes, he is, Ivy. He didn't call me wolf or beast," Remus said, grinning. It was an improvement since the last time they'd spoken to each other. "Right Severus?"

"Exactly," Severus said and pushed his way past Remus to go into the hall.

Ivy sighed. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"No problem. He will get used to it. We got along at the wedding quite well," Remus assured Ivy while taking Narcissa by her hand and following Severus out of the small fireplace room. "Come along when you are ready, boys."

The adults left the room and headed into the adjacent small sitting room. On the low table surrounded by armchairs and couches was a plate of snacks and a tea set with the pot still steaming. _House elves as wonderful things when they know their place. They do their work ever so well. _Narcissa thought to herself, indicating for Severus and Ivy to take seats and enjoy the refreshments provided.

"Eathan, Lysander." Narcissa called, waiting for the boys to look up at her. "Would you like for one of the house elves to take you to the playroom? You may play with the toys there and if you ask politely I'm certain the house elves will bring you a snack."

The boys nodded eagerly and Narcissa snapped her fingers. Once all the children were gone, she settled down on one of the smaller couches next to Remus, leaning against the warm contours of his body. "Aww finally, rest at last."

"Long day?" Ivy asked, looking sympathetically at the tired woman. She remembered the last few months of her recent pregnancy. They'd been exhausting and trying to do too much had left her drained for days, making it nearly impossible for her to get all of her work done. It had nearly killed her.

Narcissa nodded. "Between planning the party and worrying about Draco and Aquila and the entire world. . ." She let out a long sigh. "It's just getting to be a bit too much."

_I can think of a hundred men right off the top of my head that would be better for Narcissa than the beast. _Severus was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when Ivy asked him a question and that everyone's attention turned to him while he was lost in a world where he had married Narcissa, not that it would ever happen. He truly loved Ivy with all his heart. But Narcissa would be better off with him than Remus.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Severus asked, two small, bright dots appearing on his cheekbones, that was his way of showing his embarrassment. "I was simply thinking, my apologies."

Ivy looked over her husband carefully, checking him for signs of illness. "All right Severus, if you say so. We were wondering if there was a medical explanation for Narcissa feeling so tired now when she hasn't done that much work."

Severus thought for a moment. "Well the pregnancy contributes to some of it. The weight and stress of the child becomes greater each day. And the more stress she's under, the more quickly she'll become exhausted. At least, that's one explanation."

Narcissa nodded, "It sounds reasonable enough." She pushed her robes down so they stopped riding out her legs and leaned even more firmly against Remus' warm body, taking one of his large hands in her small one. "I do have very good news though. When James came to tell us about the Hover potion, he also told me about a cure!"

"A cure?" Ivy asked, not certain what her friend was talking about. "For stress and pregnancy? Please don't tell me it is one of those silly potions that supposedly allow men to become pregnant. They don't actually work and every so often someone thinks they do or develops a new formula the entire Wizarding population of Britain freaks out again."

Narcissa laughed, "No, it's not that. Although I do remember reading about several of those potions. Most of them were usefulness and a few were poisons. Anyway, it's a cure for lycanthropy."

"What!" Severus exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You're kidding. If something that big was discovered, it would be all over every single page of the Daily Prophet. No one, not even The Department of Mysteries, could hide something this big."

Ivy pulled her husband back down to the couch next to her and stuffed a pasty in his mouth. "Severus, please. We're trying to have a talk with our friends here. This isn't an academic debate." She looked at him disapprovingly until he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you dear. Now Narcissa, you were saying. . ."

"Right then." Narcissa took a deep breath and wiped her eyes to make sure that she wouldn't suddenly start spontaneously crying. "It is an antibody that those born werewolves naturally produce. All werewolves have it for survival, it makes sure that they are born human by repressing the hormones that activate the change from human to beast."

Remus added the next part. "It will only work on the foetus or the newborn. After the brain is more than a few hours old, it won't accept the repressing antibodies. But with the proper treatments from birth, five werewolves have been cured. There's been some other experiments. I've just signed up to help in one of them. I take some different potions each month now. At least, after Aquila's born I will. If the potions aren't working the way they should be I could become very ill and Narcissa just can't deal with that right now."

Ivy nodded. "That's amazing news! If either of you ever needs any help, with anything, I'd be glad to assist. Between Severus, Minerva and I, we could look in on you every few hours. And Poppy would always be happy to help, James Smith too."

Severus harrumphed. "Remus, I'd help you organize the experiment and record details if you want. You should probably have a baseline exam and then several throughout your transformation as well as right before you become a beast and right after."

Remus nodded. "I was going to have Narcissa do that for me. But you've got some medical training. It would be great if you could help." He gave Severus a warm smile and for once the Potions Master didn't feel like the expression was at all predatory. It was simply a friend thanking a friend for help.

"It's nothing Lupin. You've done more for me. I'm grateful for a chance to repay you in anyway I can." _See Ivy, I can be decent to the wolf. Severus_ tried to relax around the werewolf and do whatever he could to make up for his other bad behaviour.

Remus smiled. "Let's have some firewhisky, celebrate the occasion. I'll soon be the father of a girl without lycanthropy, we've made it through a year." He snapped his fingers and asked the house elf for three glasses of the drink. "Sorry love, you can't have any." He told Narcissa playfully. They both enjoyed firewhisky and he teased her since she wasn't able to drink it well she was pregnant with Aquila.

Ivy was about to propose a toast when Harry burst through the door and into the living room. She leaned forward, looking over him carefully. _Something isn't right. What it is I can't quite place my finger on._

"Severus, can I please speak with you?" Harry said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, alarmed by his son's behaviour. He set down his flask of firewhisky and leaned forward on his chair, examining Harry for obvious injures or signs of illness. "Are you quite all right?"

"Can we talk in the hall?" Harry said, already having trouble taking deep breathes.

"You should take your potion, Harry," Ivy said, worried. She recognised his symptoms and knew that if he didn't get the elixir soon, the entire night would be off. _I hope Severus can handle him. Why doesn't he just go? He keeps putting off helping Harry and he's getting worse and worse!_

Harry gulped and shook his head. "Can we please talk outside?" he pleaded in Severus' direction.

"Where is your applicator, Harry?" Severus asked sternly, realizing that there wasn't much time for Harry to take it before it was too late. He'd suddenly figured out that Harry was about to go into a full fledged panic attack and for some reason, he wasn't talking his potion.

Harry groaned and wriggled to find a way out of this without embarrassing himself in front of Remus and Mrs. Malfoy.

But Narcissa and Remus' thoughts were far from Harry's embarrassment. Narcissa was feeling pity for Harry. His condition, his progress and then running away and everything changing. She was glad Draco had never acted like this, it would have hurt her so much.

"Harry?" Severus stood up, asking again about the applicator. He grabbed Harry's shoulders to look deep into his son's eyes to check how far Harry already was into the attack.

"I forgot it," Harry whispered.

The three other adults watched, nervously, as Severus hustled Harry out into the hall and then down into a spare room before they turned back to each other. There were tears of sympathy in Narcissa's eyes and Ivy looked ready to have a panic attack herself.

Narcissa placed a hand on her swelling stomach. Her heart ached for Harry and she was all too certain that if her little daughter ended up cursed with the same condition as her husband that there would be many more days and nights of pain and anguish. Wishing her daughter was normal and at the same time, loving her for all she was.

"Love." Remus covered Narcissa's hand with his own. "Remember what James said, about the new treatments."

Narcissa nodded, wiping a hand across her eyes. "Remus, you'd better go see how Severus is doing. They might need something and someone should be there to help him and Harry through this."

Remus nodded and got to his feet, slipping out into the hall.

Ivy turned to her friend and crossed the space between them to sit next to her on the couch. "Was that wise? Wouldn't a house elf, or one of us do just as well? And then Severus won't freak out, he is always tense around Remus."

Narcissa nodded. "I want Remus to know that he is my equal, in everything. Soon I will have to return to pureblood society. People want to know how devoted I am to him and if we truly have a real bond or just one of convenience. I do have friends among these women too. They keep pestering me to attend their parties and socials."

Ivy shook her head. "I am very lucky. After the. . .incidents that occurred at the first social I was invited to, people spread around the word that Albus Dumbledore's daughter was as crazy as the old man. And I am free of all that pestering." She smiled to show Narcissa that she was only joking and meant no harm with her words.

"Of course. Now I need to arrange one of those incidents for myself." Narcissa smiled and the two women giggled, for a moment more like schoolgirls then mothers.

A few minutes later Remus slipped back into the room. "Ivy, Severus has returned to the house to fetch Harry's applicator. He gave him the emergency potion and Harry is sleeping now."

Ivy nodded. "Thank you Remus."

The three adults sat there was some time in silence. Eventually Severus came in, he glanced at Remus. "Thanks." His tone was rough and abrupt, but it was an apology.

Remus shrugged.

The four adults then sat in silence. Slowly the time slipped by, with none of them daring to disturb the air with words.

Finally Severus stood. "I'm going to wake Harry. It's been over an hour and he's not up yet." He left and the others flew into a flurry of activity, preparing food and things to do until midnight. And of course, the things to do at midnight.

"Children!" Narcissa called out into the hall. "It's time to get things started." She smoothed her robes down and smiled when Draco rushed into the room.

"It's not midnight yet." He exclaimed, looking rapidly around the room. "Where's Harry?"

Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Draco. Don't run in the halls or the house at all. Harry will get here soon. Severus has gone to wake him up."

Draco nodded and took a seat, staring unwaveringly at the door.

Ivy smiled and shook her head. Her hands were full of the twins and keeping them from the food and the activities that were to be saved for midnight, or at least until Harry and Severus returned.

"Finally!" Draco shouted when Harry and Severus entered the living room. Happily he ran over to Harry. "Come on, you must try the punch."

"The children punch," Severus said seriously, eyeing his godson critically. He knew that Narcissa often allowed Draco a glass of wine at dinner and at many of the pureblood rituals she still practised. That was not going to happen tonight, he didn't want Harry getting any ideas.

"Of course, Uncle Severus," Draco said and pulled Harry to the big buffet.

"What's that?" Harry asked while looking disgusted at some red creatures on the buffet.

"That are king pawns. They are great. Try one!" Draco said, excited. So excited that Harry wondered if Severus had a reason about telling Draco not to give Harry the punch of the adults.

"Eww, I don't think so. They are looking at me," Harry said, disgusted, and pulled a face.

Draco laughed. "Sometimes you are really silly, Snape. Like a girl." Draco grabbed one of the pawn and beheaded it. Then he struggled to keep a smile on his face. The pawn tasted a bit odd, and he hadn't been expecting all of the flavour it had.

Harry stepped back when he heard the crunching noise this action produced.

Narcissa noticed the crunching noise too. She turned her head at bit and said, "Give me a moment please," To Ivy before stepping over to her own son.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how often do I have to tell you to use a plate. You soil the floor," Narcissa said reproachingly. Underneath her cool mask, she was mortified that Draco would do such a thing, in front of all the guests.

"Yes, Mum," Draco said, but when he turned his back to his mother, he rolled his eyes. "Here," Draco said and trust a plate in Harry's hand as well. "Take what ever you want, but you should really try the pawns." He smiled and tried to wiggle his eyebrows like he'd seen Remus doing, but the effect was lost when he nearly tripped over the edge of the table.

Harry held his distance from all the ugly looking stuff that lay close to the pawns. When Draco slurped an oyster and a baby calamari, Harry thought he had to vomit. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he jump.

"Don't let Draco spoil your appetite, Harry. He is only showing off. Normally he wouldn't eat the oyster or the calamari," Narcissa said kindly. "Look over there is some chicken and salad." When Harry toddled over to where Mrs. Malfoy has pointed, she addressed her son," Really Draco, you behave like a boor."

Draco blushed and looked down.

Narcissa shook her head. "I thought you two were friends enough to not try to impress the other all the time."

That was one thing women will never understand, Remus thought while coming over to Narcissa and Draco. "Boys always have to impress each other or challenge each other, love. Come on let them have fun. A few crumbs on floor wont kill us."

Narcissa rubbed her belly, thinking that soon there would be no male dominance in the house when Aquila was born. Narcissa was really looking forward to have a girl that would behave like she understood. Sometimes she wondered about Draco's behaviour and was very happy to have Remus at her side.

Draco threw a grateful look at his adoptive father and ran over to Harry. After they had eaten, they drank some punch and played with the twins until Narcissa called them over to the adults.

"Time for the surprises!" Narcissa said and was delighted by the shine in Draco's eyes. Sometime he still is her little baby boy.

On the table lay eight presents and eight magical crackers. In the middle of them was a deck of cards.

When all guests were gathered around the table, Narcissa explained the rules. "One after another you will pick a card and do what is written on the card. When you have fulfilled the task you can choose a present or a cracker. So we all have two turns. Who wants to begin?"

"Me!" Eathan said and lifted his finger up in the air as high as he could.

"Okay, Eathan, then you will start the game," Narcissa said, smiling.

Eathan eagerly took a card and gave it to his mother to read it for him.

"Sing a song!" Ivy read and looked happily down at her son.

Eathan thought shortly and then started to sing.

Draco had trouble keeping serious and not laughing out. Harry didn't dare to look in Draco direction because he knew he would start laughing as well. It was just to funny how Eathan sang. He often didn't know how to go on and then started anew with a part he could sing well. Eventually he stopped in the middle of a sentence and declared that the song was finished.

"Very well done," Narcissa exclaimed, excited. She and Ivy were the only ones who really enjoyed this song, and Harry was sure they really thought it was good. It's like when babies fart and women think it is so cute.

Eathan grabbed a present and held it protectively on his lap. _Obviously you open the presents after the game_, Harry analysed.

Eathan was allowed to choose the next person and said that it was Lysander's turn now.

Lysander grabbed for the cards and gave it to his father, gnawing at his bottom lip.

"Draw a picture of a firework!" Severus read out loud.

Lysander smiled relieved. He was worried it was something he couldn't do.

"Here, Ly," Narcissa said and laid a sheet and some corals on the table.

With his tongue stuck out in concentration, Lysander drew the picture and was rewarded with a present.

_Oh, please don't choose me_, Harry pleaded inwardly and tried to avoid looking at his brother, who now started to look uncertainly around in the room.

"Mummy," Lysander said, and Harry relaxed.

Harry knew that it was irrational and childish to be afraid to have his turn, but again he was bothered by not knowing what would come and if he was able to do it.

"Tell us your New Years Wish," Ivy read out loud. She smiled at Severus in a private mental conversation before she turned to the other guests. Narcissa smiled knowingly at her best friend, but the children didn't seem to have notice the silent interaction between Severus and Ivy. Narcissa was a little worried about Severus' serious and concerned expression when Ivy looked in another direction, and so Narcissa looked quickly over to Remus. Her husband of course had noticed the whole thing and grabbed Narcissa's hand in comfort. It was his way to tell her not to worry and enjoy the day. Eventually Narcissa was pulled out of her thoughts by Ivy's wish.

"I wish that we will remain such a happy family or even will get more happy," Ivy said, happy that she didn't have to lie, but still didn't have to give her true wish away. "Remus you are next!"

"Kiss two persons in the room," Remus read out aloud. "Not a hard choice," he said grinning and leaned over to his wife to kiss her deeply.

"Eww," Draco whispered in Harry ear. "Isn't it awful to see you parents make out?"

"Whom do you tell this. Mine are behaving as if they haven't seen each other for weeks whenever they see each other," Harry replied in a soft voice.

Draco stepped back horrified when Remus went over to him. Chuckling madly, Remus turned directly in front of Draco and marched over to Ivy and Severus. "Severus my—"

"Don't even dare to try it or the little bit of friendship we have built up is ruined this instant," Severus spat.

Remus stopped shocked and couldn't say something for a moment. It wasn't the nasty way in which Severus had spoken to him, that he expected. It was the word _friendship. _

"What? You didn't even think that I would let you kiss me?" Severus asked, puzzled.

"No, I was just joking, but you caught me a bit off guard with you friendship comment. Never mind," Remus said, still positively shocked that Severus saw him as a friend. "Ehm... I originally wanted to aim at you wife or is this ruining our friendship as well?" Remus asked teasingly.

"_Beginning_ friendship, I said, Lupin," Severus said, realizing his slip of tongue.

"Friendship nevertheless, _Severus_. You can't beg out of it now. So what about you wife?" Remus asked.

"Oh, please, you never ask me before when you kissed her. Or wait... how do you plan to kiss her," Severus asked sceptically.

"Really, Severus," Ivy said and hit him playfully on his chest. "Come over here, Remus!" Ivy stood up and opened her arms.

Remus grinned and went over to hug Ivy and kiss her on her cheek. Eathan and Lysander giggled. "I want to kiss you too, Mummy," Lysander said, excited.

"Me too," Eathan added and bounced. When all the kisses were exchanged, Remus announced the next person to play the game.

Harry was caught of guard when Remus said his name because he still was transfigured with all the playful exchanges. So when his name was called he jumped and the attention was fully on him. "Ehm... okay." Nervously he went over to the cards and took one. _Please not singing!_

"Tell a short children story," Harry read out, relieved. He was good in telling stories because he had done this quite often the last months for Eathan and Lysander. They loved his stories and so Harry was confident when he told a story about a little dug in a big pond, who met a lot of friends.

When Harry had chosen a gift, he told Draco that he was next.

"Dance with someone!" Draco read out and grinned at his mother. "Would you give me the pleasure to dance with me, Mother?" Draco bowed in front of his mother.

"It will be my pleasure, Draconius," Narcissa answered playfully. She let him take her hand and place another in the small of her back.

Remus let the background music change into a waltz because he knew that Draco was very proud that he had learned the dance extra for the wedding.

After a while it was again Harry's turn. Some things were twice in the deck of cards and so Harry pleaded again that it was not singing and added dancing as well.

"Kiss three persons in the room," Harry said and blushed wildly. At least better than singing or dancing he tried to convince himself.

First he choose the easiest targets, his brothers. "Okay, little monsters. Let your big brother kiss you!" Harry said playful and grabbed Eathan who squealed delighted by the play. After Harry had planted a very noisy kiss on Eathan's cheek he chased after Lysander, who was running away, giggling. He caught him easily and gave him a noisy kiss as well. Then he blushed and went over to Ivy. "Mum?"

"It's my pleasure, Harry," Ivy said and opened her arms.

Harry quickly kissed her cheek and wanted to draw back, but Ivy was faster and pulled him closer again. "Oh no, that was all?" Quickly she gave him a noisy kiss on his cheek.

"Mum!" Harry protested and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. That all guest were chuckling didn't help his redness at all.

"You turn, Dad," Harry said while passing Severus on his way to the table. Quickly Harry grabbed a cracker and went over to Draco again, who made kissing gestures at him.

"Be happy I didn't chose you," Harry said teasingly which made Draco stop shocked. "That was a joke!"

"I hope so, or I really have to wonder why you didn't want to speak with the girls on the lake," Draco said teasingly, even so he knew that Harry was straight like he was. Harry had told him about his crush on one of the Ravenclaw fifth years.

"I want another card," Severus said protesting when he had read what was standing on his card.

"Oh, no, no cheating, Severus," Narcissa said teasingly.

"What is it?" Ivy asked and leaned over. She grinned when she saw what it was.

"That's not funny!" Severus glared at his wife.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport," Ivy said, patting Severus shoulder and then snitching the card out of his hand. Before Severus could protest she read out, "Sing a song!"

Remus grinned and Severus glared daggers at him.

Harry felt with his father, but couldn't suppress a grin.

"Okay, okay, just remember you asked for it," Severus explained and then started to sing in a deep baritone.

_Oh he ought to be an admiral, a sultan, or a king_

_And to his praises we shall always sing_ _Look what he has done for us, he's filled us up with cheer_ _lord bless Charlie Mops,_ _The man who invented beer _  
"Severus!" Ivy said reproachfully and bopped Severus in his ribs. "How many firewhiskys did you have?" Her question might have been casual, but underneath it was a real tone of concern. Narcissa bought good firewhisky and Severus had been indulging himself earlier.  
"You wanted me to sing. You didn't say what!" Severus protested. He caught his wife's eye and gave a tiny smile to let he know he was fine. He hadn't had that much firewhisky. Eathan and Lysander giggled wildly, and Draco and Harry tried hard to stand straight, but failed when they snorted with laughers.  
"Time to open the presents," Narcissa declared and everyone ripped the paper of their presents.  
Harry looked shocked at his present. It was one of the awful books Severus had forced him to read for punishment when he eavesdropped on his talk with Draco. Rosaly Meadow's _Garden of Eden_.  
"I think I have yours, Harry," Remus said and pulled Harry out of his shock. "Here!"  
Harry grabbed the snitch Remus pressed in his hand. Still dumbfounded, he looked at the snitch.  
"Look, you can activate him here!" Draco said and push a small button.  
Immediately, the snitch became alive and made an angry sound. After a few second it bit Harry in his hand and Harry let go.  
Draco laughed hard. "That expression is almost as good as you looked when you bumped on the ice. It bites when you don't release it quickly enough or turn him off. "Come on, catch it!" Draco demanded playfully and finally Harry grinned and raced after the tiny golden ball. When he caught it at the other end of the room, Draco was behind him.  
"I chose it. It only hover low enough to still get caught. Do you like it?" Draco asked, smiling proudly.  
"Sure! It is great!" Harry said happily.  
"I have one, too!" Draco said and pulled his snitch out of the pocket. "We can play who catches his one first."  
"Yeah, that sounds great," Harry said excited, but then realized the book in his hand. "Oh, I think I have to find the one whom this book belongs to." He ran over to Ivy and looked around if she had a gift in her hand. The book could still be Narcissa's present.  
"Ah, there it is," Ivy said when she saw the book. "Or did you change your mind about Rosaly?" Ivy asked teasingly.  
"Yes, we would happy to buy you a whole series of _Rosaly_, Harry," Severus said in a sing song voice.  
Harry pulled a face at Severus and stuck his tongue out.  
When Severus tried to grab his tongue, Harry quickly drew backwards and ran giggling away. The time until midnight Draco and Harry played with their snitches and the twins played with their blocks. Their colours changed every five minutes and when two or more blocks with the same colour touched each other they vanish and appear on the loosed pile of blocks again. That made each building very unstable and the boys giggled happily each time it broke down.  
"Time to go out for the firework and the countdown," Remus announced. "The house-elves have prepared everything."  
The two families hurried outside, dressing up in their coats and winter clothes to sit on the blankets that had been put out on the balcony for them. The snow gave everything a peaceful sort of feeling and the fireworks reflected beautifully off of it.  
Remus leaned on Narcissa, one hand around her shoulders, the other on her stomach. It had been a magical year. True magic, that of family, of love and of creation. He kissed his wife gently, looking forward to all the new year held in store for them.  
**That's it everybody. The next story in this series is also posted. Its a short story about Aquila and her birth and the pureblood ceremonies and customs that surround it. The title is ****Happy Birthday Aquila****. Thanks for reading and many thanks to grugster for letting me play in her universe and for writing the chapters that this is based off of.**  



End file.
